Dupla Face
by lol PinkCherry lol
Summary: De dia, sua melhor amiga, tímida e desastrada. De noite, a mais bela mulher com que jamais poderia ter sonhado. Mas ele não tinha o mínimo conhecimento disso... Seu coração, muito menos. - UA.SasuSaku com um pouco de NejiTen e NaruHina.
1. O dia em que a vi

**Dupla Face**

**x-x-x**

De dia, sua melhor amiga, tímida e desastrada. De noite, a mais bela mulher com que jamais poderia ter sonhado. Mas ele não tinha o mínimo conhecimento disso... Seu coração, muito menos. UA SasuSaku

**x-x-x**

**Oi, oi, gente!**

**Tive essa idéia enquanto brisava ouvindo uma música coreana... Bem, ela me pareceu boa, o único problema foi escolher o casal n.n E também, vai ser um pouquinho complicado ter idéias boas para esse tema...  
**

**Outra coisa é que eu não vou atualizá-la tão frequentemente. Sabe, depois do colégio, tenho minhas outras fics como prioridade. Então, já viu, né...**

**Mas, ainda assim, vou tentar demorar o mínimo possível com os próximos caps. Essa fic não vai ser tão longa.  
**

**Mas, bem, vamos à fic!**

**x-x-x**

_A fic vai ser em primeira pessoa, no ponto de vista dos protagonistas. Um capítulo vai ser do Sasuke, e o outro, da Sakura._

**Capítulo 1 – O dia em que a vi**

_Se me pedissem agora para falar de algum evento marcante que tivesse acontecido na minha vida, com certeza, diria sobre aquilo._

_Lembro em detalhes. Mínimos detalhes. Até mesmo a cor do batom dela eu me lembro._

_Claro, faz só uma semana. E eu sei que qualquer pessoa vai dizer que qualquer ser humano normal vai se lembrar bem do que aconteceu há tão pouco tempo assim._

_Mas eles não fazem a MÍNIMA idéia de como isso marcou. De ficar marcado mesmo. Isso entalou na minha cabeça. Criou um curto-circuito, deu pane em tudo._

_Porque eu só consigo pensar nela, nela... e nela. Sem parar._

_Mas claro, antes de começar a te contar, vou me apresentar primeiro. Meu nome é Uchiha Sasuke. Tenho 16 anos. Estudo no Colégio Estadual do 10º distrito da cidade de Konoha. Tenho uma família normal, com pai, mãe e um irmão mais velho, Itachi. Mas ele se mudou para Osaka faz uns cinco ou seis anos, por aí. Não o vi mais depois disso. Características físicas? Olhos e cabelos escuros. Sem mais._

_Bem, como disse, foi há uma semana atrás. Numa sexta-feira agitada de Março... foi quando vi a mulher mais linda que já tinha visto na minha vida._

**Há uma semana atrás...**

_**24 de Março, Sexta-feira, 10:33 PM, Boate Yochin Club**_

Eu não estava fazendo nada de mais. Só bebendo um coquetel de frutas, e olhando em volta pra ver se tinha alguma coisa de interessante. Nada.

- Vai, teme, deixa de ser chato! – reclamou Naruto, ao meu lado, olhando descaradamente para umas meninas risonhas do outro lado do balcão. Risonhas demais, se quer saber a minha opinião.

Diferente de mim, Naruto é loiro, tem olhos azuis, reclama o tempo inteiro e é um verdadeiro mala quando quer ser. E olhava pra mim com uma cara de quem comeu e não gostou.

Suspirei.

- Não mexe com quem tá quieto, dobe. Vai torrar o saco de outro, vai. – respondi, dando mais um gole no meu coquetel.

- Bah! Seu anti-social... Não sei o que as mulheres vêem em você. Você é chato, antipático, grosso, e nunca topa fazer nada! Até o Gaara – disse, apontando para um ruivo que paquerava uma menina loira – foi descontrair um pouco! Qual é!

Suspirei de novo. Naruto deu mais um muxoxo, mas enfim levantou e foi embora, em direção ao grupo de meninas que já falei antes.

Realmente, acho que só tinha vindo porque Naruto tinha enchido minha paciência o suficiente para que eu quase entrasse em um colapso. Uma música animada tocava, mas ela só estava me enchendo o saco, na verdade. As luzes, também. E as pessoas dançando, e pisando no meu pé...

Chega, havia dito a mim mesmo. Vou embora, antes que aquele chato volte e fique reclamando no meu ouvido do fora que levou ou qualquer porcaria do gênero.

Bati a taça no balcão, e já ia indo, quando do nada alguém se apoiou nos cotovelos no balcão, sorrindo para o barman, e pediu:

- Um suco de morango e manga, por favor. – pediu. Quase que imediatamente, a taça com o suco foi posta na sua frente. Ela pegou e bebericou um pouquinho, enquanto colocava alguns fios de cabelo atrás da orelha, inconvenientemente sedutora. Aquilo chamou minha atenção. Virei-me para vê-la melhor.

Ela tinha cabelos rosados, bem lisos, e adornados com uma boina xadrez. Vermelha e branca. Uma jaqueta de couro marrom escuro, uma blusa regata com decote em V vermelha e uma echarpe de lã cor de creme. A calça, assim como a jaqueta, também era de couro marrom, e os sapatos, acho que eram vermelho-escuros. Não pude ver direito por causa das luzes que piscavam. Pareciam ser roupas caras, de grife.

Olhei para sua imagem, tomando o suco devagarinho, de costas para mim, rindo enquanto conversava com o barman. Fiquei curioso. Alguma coisa nela prendia a atenção em mim, mas eu não fazia a mínima idéia do que fosse.

Então ela se virou para mim. Foi naquela hora em que o mundo parou.

Os olhos eram verdes. De um verde claro, puro, cristalino. O nariz era fino, os lábios rosados e bem contornados, o corpo bem definido... De alguma maneira, ela parecia ser um pedaço da perfeição em pessoa.

Eu apenas fiquei ali parado, hipnotizado por seus olhos de esmeralda. Ela deu um sorriso.

Um lindo sorriso, diga-se de passagem.

- Gostei do casaco. – ela murmurou, apontando para meu blusão. Era escuro, negro-arroxeado, e tinha uma certa semelhança com um terno formal. Tinha sido do Itachi. Eu não gostava muito, mas aquela noite estava bastante fria, e aquele blusão esquentava pra caramba. – Mas não combina com você. – continuou, dando um último gole em seu suco.

- Marrom também não é a melhor escolha para a sua cor de cabelo. – respondi, botando a mão nos bolsos.

Ela sorriu novamente, e virou-se de frente para mim.

- Bem, estamos empatados, então.

Silêncio. Aproveitei para me encostar no balcão novamente. Ela ainda mantinha o mesmo sorriso de sempre.

- Você não parece estar se divertindo muito, não é? – perguntou.

- Você também não parece estar muito empolgada. – respondi, mas um pouco inseguro. Ela havia me decifrado, mas eu não fazia a mínima idéia de quem ela era, ou do que estava sentindo. Poderia inclusive estar se divertindo, mas isso não me ocorreu na hora.

Ela deu uma risadinha. Olhou em meus olhos novamente.

- É, tem razão. – Ufa. Por sorte, havia acertado. - É esquisito, não é? Normalmente as pessoas vêm em uma boate para se divertir, e aqui estamos nós dois, parados, vendo os outros dançarem. Bastante irônico. – comentou.

- Para falar a verdade, não estou aqui por vontade própria. Um "amigo" me arrastou até aqui. – disse-lhe, bufando novamente ao me lembrar de Naruto. – E você, por que está aqui se não está se "divertindo"?

- Não sei. Talvez fosse só a vontade de sair para algum lugar. – ela respondeu, descontraída, ajeitando a boina.

Mas que droga é essa? Por que é que eu estou aqui, por livre e espontânea encheção de saco à la Naruto, falando da minha vida com uma total desconhecida, que por acaso tem o sorriso e os olhos mais lindos que eu já vi em uma pessoa?

Ela deu novamente outro suspiro.

- Mas, bem, já que estamos conversando. Poderíamos começar nos apresentando. Você é...?

Hesitei um pouco antes de responder.

- Sasuke. Você?

Ela pareceu hesitar, mas se o fez, escondeu isso muito bem. Logo em seguida, deu outro sorriso, mas não um normal, e sim um sedutor e perigoso. Senti algo entalar na minha garganta.

- Se nos encontrarmos uma próxima vez, lhe direi. – ela disse, desencostando do balcão e se afastando. Virou o rosto para mim. – Mas por ora, me chame de Cindy (**N/A**: _Explicações logo abaixo_).

E se foi.

**Retornando ao presente**

_E, bem, é isso. Morro de vontade de ir até lá ver se ela aparece de novo, mas Naruto vai ficar me enchendo o saco se eu admitir isso, e ele já é irritante o suficiente, mais do que eu posso suportar._

_Falando do diabo..._

_- Ei, teme! Vamos logo, a aula já vai começar! – disse ele, tentando me dar um pedala assim que passa por mim. Eu desvio._

_Atrás dele vem vindo Sakura. Ela é muito tímida. Os cabelos dela são rosados, presos sempre em um coque na nuca ou em duas tranças baixas laterais. Ela usa óculos de armação negra e grossa, e sua pele é bastante pálida. Ela sempre vem com o blusão do colégio fechado e calças largas, que na verdade são parte do vestuário masculino, mas ela não liga (_**N/A**: Eu sei que a Sakura tá MUITO OOC... mas isso faz parte da fic, então, relaxem, porque eu não sou nenhuma deficiente mental_). Ela anda com a Hinata, uma menina tão tímida quanto ela, e com uma tal de Tenten, que é normal mas bastante sem-graça._

_- Bom dia, Sasuke-kun... – murmura ela baixinho. Ela é a garota com quem mais falo do colégio._

_- Bom dia, Sakura. – respondo. – Então, o Naruto te irritou muito durante a vinda?_

_- Não! O Naruto é bem legal... Mas às vezes ele fala demais, né? – ela diz. Ai, ai. Sou só eu que consigo enxergar o quanto o Naruto é retardado de verdade? Suspiro de novo._

_- De qualquer forma, vamos entrando. – ela apenas concorda com a cabeça, e caminhamos lado a lado, passando pelo portão de entrada._

**x-x-x**

Cindy: _Na verdade, é um nome "diminutivo" de Cinderela. Mas por que Cinderela? Simples. Ela era só uma criada medíocre de dia, mas virou uma moça linda com a ajuda da Fada Madrinha na noite do baile. A única diferença é que aqui não tem a tal fada, e que isso não acontece uma única vez com Sakura. Na verdade, ela faz isso toda semana, mas ninguém sabe._

**Enfim, o primeiro capítulo está aí! Não me culpem se estiver ruim, ainda sou principiante u.u**

**E eu tive que me segurar pra não fazer com vários casais... Ia dar muito trabalho, né? E eu queria inovar. Experimentar e ver como é escrever uma fic com um único casal como foco, sem ter que me preocupar se um casal está aparecendo mais ou menos que outros, essas coisas.**

**E sabe que me pareceu bem mais fácil narrar em primeira pessoa? Parece que fica mais fácil definir como a personagem se sente. É esquisito.**

**Qualquer elogio ou crítica, não hesitem em colocar nas reviews.**

**Agora vou indo. Muitos beijos!**

_Eu quero reviews! Eu quero! Nyaaah :3_


	2. O que eu sinto por ele

_**Naruto não é meu. Mas o Sasori e o Itachi são, tira o olho!**_

**Dupla Face**

**x-x-x**

**Olá pessoas o/**

**Como vai todo mundo? Espero que bem. Porque eu vou ficar em mais lençóis logo, logo, quando o boletim desse primeiro bimestre (que na verdade é trimestre, mas deixa pra lá) chegar... Aí, bem, se eu sobreviver, eu volto e posto o resto da fic, ok? Assim que eu sair da recuperação... Certo?**

**Ah, droga. Pra quê que eu fui falar nisso? Agora me bateu um pânico repentino danado... Calma, calma, calma...**

**Mas vamos à fic agora. Enquanto isso, eu vou ver se consigo pensar em algum jeito de esconder o boletim do Demônio (leia-se: mãe). Alguma sugestão?**

**x-x-x**

**Capítulo 2 – O que eu sinto por ele**

_Ótimo. Você é um gênio, Sakura. Realmente, você é MUITO esperta. Parabéns pela grande PORCARIA que você acaba de fazer!_

_Eu bem que gostaria de poder voltar no tempo e, não sei, me impedir de entrar na Yochin ontem à noite, tudo pra evitar aquele encontro._

_Mas eu realmente não sabia que aquilo ia acontecer! Quem poderia dizer que ele, justo ele, Uchiha Sasuke, o maior anti-social da Terra, teria decidido sair da toca, e logo naquela hora! E bem no mesmo lugar... Com tantas boates pra se ir em Konoha, pelo amor dos Céus!_

_Aliás, você deve estar achando que eu sou louca. Só pra deixar claro, eu não sou. Só sou bem mais lerda do que as pessoas normais, mas fora isso, nada de anormal, não mesmo!_

_Ok, chega. Relaxe, Sakura._

_Agora se apresente._

_Bem... meu nome é Haruno Sakura. Tenho 16 anos, e estudo no Colégio Estadual do distrito de Hadoku de Konoha. Tenho olhos verdes, cabelos cor-de-rosa, pele pálida, e meu peso é... Meu peso não é uma coisa muito importante, né? Hehehe._

_Você deve estar querendo saber o porquê de eu estar assim. Ok, vou te contar. Mas guarde segredo, me ouviu? Isso é tão secreto que nem Hinata ou Tenten sabem._

_Eu... sou o que as pessoas... não, o que os alunos daqui do Colégio classificam como "Impopular, feia e CDF". Bom, é, sou isso mesmo. Mas eu não tenho culpa! Gosto daqui. Gosto de estudar. O que eu não entendo é o que as pessoas têm contra isso._

_Mas continuando. Não posso falar nada, claro. Admito que uso partes do uniforme masculino, mas... Aquelas saias são tão indecentes! E as calças são bem confortáveis. E eu sempre fui muito friorenta, por isso venho sempre com o blusão, já que a manhã costuma ser bem gelada por aqui. Ao menos agora, já que é inverno._

_Mas a verdadeira "eu" não chega nem perto de se parecer com isso. Toda semana, de Sexta-feira, eu... meio que me transformo. Deixo de ser a garota tímida e me torno outra pessoa. Uma garota linda, toda arrumada, sedutora e que consegue ter em suas mãos qualquer homem que quiser._

_Confuso, eu sei. Mas é verdade. Deixo as calças largas de lado e parto para visuais mais ousados e femininos. Então, vou à boates e festas badaladas onde, por algum acaso, é onde normalmente vão os garotos "populares"._

_Aliás, comecei com esse jogo de Duas em Uma no ano passado. Foi por puro desejo de vingança. Eu estudava em outro colégio. Lá tinha um menino LINDO por quem eu era apaixonada. Ele, claro, era um dos populares. E eu morria de vergonha de me declarar. Até que um dia, ele veio e se declarou para mim._

_Vocês não podem imaginar o quanto eu fiquei feliz! E era pra ser tudo às mil maravilhas, mas... Uma semana depois, ele começou a ficar frio comigo. E foi piorando. E eu ficava sofrendo, me perguntando porque ele não me ligava, e esse tipo de coisa. Então, decidi conversar com ele e ver o que havia de errado. Depois da aula, fui procurá-lo. E escutei um trecho de uma conversa que ele estava tendo com um amigo..._

_O canalha estava só me usando! E isso não só comigo, mas com outras meninas também! Fiquei com raiva. Muita raiva._

_Tinha decidido. Na mesma hora, comecei a pensar em um plano. Depois de um tempo pensando, uma idéia me veio à cabeça. Me pareceu perfeita. Devolver na mesma moeda? Era a forma mais apropriada. Corri para a loja da minha mãe, indo direto para os fundos. O caso é que minha família é dona de uma cadeia de lojas de roupas. Era perfeito. Eu iria precisar daquilo para o meu plano. Vasculhei em algumas caixas, pegando algumas peças._

_De noite, me arrumei, da forma mais linda que pude. Quase não consegui me reconhecer no espelho. Mas eu só conseguia prestar atenção em meus olhos, que pareciam pegar fogo com a determinação do momento. Quando tive certeza de que mamãe havia pegado no sono, saí, fechando a porta devagarinho, para não fazer barulho._

_Meu destino era a Danceteria Harue. Ficava no distrito ao lado, e hoje era a inauguração. Tinha escutado nessa mesma conversa que o garoto iria estar lá, para "pegar umas gatinhas". Quando entrei lá, as luzes quase me deixaram cega de tanto que piscavam. Rosa, verde, azul, amarelo e vermelho em cores berrantes, misturados a branco e diversas sombras de pessoas dançando._

_Olhei em volta, procurando-o. Achei ele sentado em uma mesa, de um jeito despojado, olhando em volta. Pelo seu olhar, posso afirmar com certeza que ele estava avaliando as meninas do lugar. Dei um gemido de nojo, baixinho._

_Dei uma arrumada nos cabelos, e inocentemente me dirigi a uma mesa próxima. Sentei, e arrisquei dar uma olhada. Ele correspondeu. Sorri. Estava dando tudo certo. E depois disso, ele pareceu prestar mais atenção em mim. Lançava olhares o tempo todo. Parecia deslumbrado com o que via._

_Lancei um olhar provocante, rindo, como se dissesse "Ué, você não vem?". Então ele se levantou, e sentou-se a meu lado. Agora que estava mais próximo, deu uma olhada geral em meu corpo, dando um sorriso de maliciosa satisfação. Aquilo me deixou um pouco envergonhada. Mas satisfeita também. Estava tudo dando certo._

_Continuei com isso por mais um tempo. Mas nunca o deixava sequer me beijar. Pude perceber com o tempo que ele estava totalmente na minha. Então, numa bela noite, dei a facada final. Dei em cima de um outro cara que tinha aparecido. E fiquei com ele, bem na frente desse mesmo garoto. Mirei bem onde doía mais: em seu orgulho. Ele não conseguiu se recuperar por um bom tempo, inclusive porque os amigos dele estavam lá também, nessa mesma hora, e insistiam em lembrar daquilo a todo momento._

_Sei o que você deve estar pensando de mim. Mas dêem um tempo, eu estava totalmente possuída, quando me dei conta, já tinha feito tudo._

_Desde então, eu tenho feito isso. Às vezes por diversão, às vezes por vingança ou simplesmente para conseguir ficar com alguém de quem estava a fim... Já se tornou uma parte da minha rotina, sair escondido de casa uma ou duas vezes por semana, e fazer isso._

_O problema é que acabei sem querer envolvendo uma pessoa que nunca nem deveria saber disso nesse meu joguinho audacioso..._

_Sim. É o Sasuke._

_Encontrei com ele numa boate ontem. Parece que o Naruto insistiu tanto que ele resolveu sair de casa um pouquinho. E ele estava lindo! Se bem que, a meu ver, ele sempre foi lindo... (_**N/A:** Acredite, minha filha, você não é a única!_)_

_Ele me viu. Tive que ter todo o autocontrole do mundo para conseguir me manter calma. Quando o vi, quase que tive um treco. Espero que ele não tenha percebido nada... Me apresentei com meu falso nome, Cindy. Quando saí de lá, estava completamente arrependida de não ter saído bem na hora em que o vi. Mas o estrago já estava feito._

_Entende o que eu quero dizer? O Sasuke nunca deveria ter se envolvido nisso. Eu queria... não sei bem o que eu quero, na verdade. Mas..._

_Mas acontece que eu sou completamente apaixonada pelo Sasuke!_

_E nesse caso... é diferente, sabe? Eu sempre tinha me apaixonado pelos tão ditos caras populares. O Sasuke é extremamente cobiçado entre as garotas, mas com ele o caso é totalmente diferente. Ele não se gaba por isso. Pelo contrário, acha até irritante. Sem falar que ele é muito inteligente. E bom nos esportes, e todo o resto._

_Tá, ele é anti-social, e às vezes é grosso, arrogante, mas... talvez seja exatamente por isso que eu goste dele._

_Mas eu queria que ele gostasse da eu verdadeira, e não da minha personalidade falsa. Isso é, se é que ele se interessou pela "Cindy". Sasuke não é muito o tipo de garoto que vive interessado nas meninas._

_Ah, ótimo. Outra coisa na qual eu sempre me ferro quando se trata do quesito "vida amorosa". Eu sempre, SEMPRE me apaixono pela pessoa errada. Sem exceção. Você pode até dizer, "Ah, mas o Sasuke está gostando dela também, não está?"._

_Que nada! Ele não gosta da Sakura. Ele gosta da Cindy. Tentem não confundir as coisas, por favor._

_E além do mais..._

_- Você tá muito quieta. Que aconteceu? – ouço uma voz a meu lado me chamando, e acordo de meus devaneios. Olho para o dono da voz. Era Sasuke, me olhando com uma cara como se me achasse tonta ou coisa do gênero._

_Era hora do almoço, e estávamos no refeitório, comendo. Como Sasuke e eu somos mais prevenidos, sempre vamos mais cedo até a cantina para pegarmos o almoço rápido sem ter que ficar esperando na fila. Estávamos esperando Hinata, Tenten e Naruto, que reclamava sem parar de um gordo que demorava meio século escolhendo uma sobremesa._

_- Quieta? Mas eu sempre fui quieta, e... – respondo, um pouco nervosa, já que lembranças nítidas de ontem à noite apareceram com um baque em minha mente. Chacoalhei a cabeça para afastá-las. Sasuke só me estranhou mais ainda._

_- Você, quieta? Fala sério. – diz ele, num tom de leve zombaria. – Quase sempre só dá você falando mil e uma asneiras no meu ouvido... E pobre de mim, lá, com dor de cabeça, ouvindo sua voz._

_- Ei. Isso magoou, Sasuke. – eu disse, um pouco chateada. Quer dizer então que ele me acha uma tagarela insuportável?_

_Ele suspirou._

_- Ok, me desculpe. Meu Deus, você é sensível demais. Dá um tempo._

_- E você é impaciente demais, Sasuke-kun. Sabe que de vez em quando eu até concordo quando Naruto diz que você é muito chato e anti-social? – resmungo. Tinha uma parte de verdade aí, vai._

_- Ah, nem ouse mencionar o nome daquele dobe, fazendo um favor. E eu, chato e anti-social? Não sou nada disso perto de você. – ele comenta, dando de ombros._

_- Tá vendo? Você está sendo chato agora. E eu não sou anti-social. Só sou... só sou tímida! – respondo._

_- Tímida? Ah, ok. Conta outra, Sakura._

_- Do que é que você está falando, Sasuke-kun? Ser tímida e anti-social são coisas muito diferentes. Tímida é uma pessoa que tem dificuldade em se relacionar com as outras pessoas. Anti-social é uma pessoa que não quer ou não gosta de se relacionar com as outras pessoas. Deu pra entender a diferença agora, Sasuke-chan? – digo, só pra provocar, arrumando meus óculos e fingindo uma voz ligeiramente arrogante. Olho para ele._

_Oh, oh. Acho que o deixei irritado._

_- Me chame de Sasuke-chan de novo e você não sai viva daqui hoje. – ele ameaçou. Eu ri._

_- Oooh, o Sasuke-kun vai me matar! Socorro! – gemi, numa fingida voz melancólica, ainda rindo. Ele cerrou os olhos, me desafiando. Eu também o desafiei. E justamente quando parecia que ele realmente ia me matar..._

_- Oi, Sasuke-kun! – veio uma voz melosa. Nós dois nos viramos em sua direção, e vimos Ino, que sorria e acenava para Sasuke._

_Vou te explicar. Yamanaka Ino é simplesmente a garota mais irritante, metida, insuportável, fresca, imbecil, burra, desprezível e tudo o mais de ruim que você puder pensar (_**N/A: **Peço desculpas aos fãs da Ino que estiverem lendo isso. Mas nessa fic, a Ino e a Sakura vão ser inimigas. É, elas vão disputar o amor do tão idolatrado Uchiha Sasuke..._). Ela é a garota mais popular do colégio. E admito, ela é muito bonita. Mas ela é realmente a pessoa mais... ah, nem sei o que dizer dela, de tão irritante que é. Ela vive dando em cima do Sasuke, e não larga do pé dele! Olhei para ele, que simplesmente murmurou um "Tch!" irritado._

_Ino se levantou de sua mesa e veio andando em nossa direção, rebolando. Aquilo me deu uma vontade de rir enorme. Ela estava parecendo aquelas prostitutas de esquina, sabe? Toda metida, se achando a tal. Ela lançou um olhar incisivo na minha direção, como se fosse me fuzilar. Não me deixei intimidar._

_- Sasuke-kun, por que não senta comigo e com os meus amigos na nossa mesa? É bem melhor do que sentar... aqui, não acha? – pergunta ela, olhando para mim com nojo, o que só me deu mais raiva ainda._

_Ino não tem nada de mais. É loira, tem olhos azuis, e é tão impossivelmente magra que nem sei com o que compará-la. A única coisa que ela tem é... é que ela anda com as pessoas certas, só isso. Não é?_

_- Não estou a fim. E me deixa em paz, Ino. – ele disse, revirando os olhos._

_Mas como parece que ela tem um cérebro atrofiado que não consegue compreender o sentido das palavras "Me deixa em paz", ela simplesmente abraçou o Sasuke-kun por trás, na altura do pescoço. O que só serviu para irritá-lo ainda mais._

_- Você tem um cheiro tão bom... – murmurou Ino. Agora era eu quem estava ficando com raiva._

_- Me solta. – Sasuke disse, a voz dura e seca. – Estou falando sério._

_- Ah, pra quê, Sasuke-kun? A gente fica tão lindo junto, não acha?_

_Ok, aquilo foi simplesmente o cúmulo. Não consegui mais me segurar._

_- Larga ele, Ino-Porca. – ameacei, fuzilando-a com o olhar. Ela se voltou para mim, me olhando com desprezo. Quando falou, sua voz estava cheia de nojo._

_- Por que eu deveria largar ele, Testuda? Vocês nem são namorados. Aliás, é uma dádiva que ele consiga andar com você, dado o quão feia e burra você é..._

_- Burra? Se olha no espelho antes de falar de mim. – repliquei._

_- Ah, claro. Tinha esquecido. A grande Haruno Sakura, um exemplo de aluna... Que comovente. Acho que vou chorar. – ela disse, o rosto com uma falsa expressão de pena. – Mas não vou discutir com você. Agora, se me dá licença, eu e o Sasuke-kun temos que..._

_- O Sasuke-kun nem te agüenta, Porca! Ou será que você é tão estúpida assim que não consegue nem perceber isso? – perguntei, alto, me levantando e encarando Ino olhos nos olhos._

_Como resposta, Ino também perdeu a calma. Avançou para cima de mim, e puxou meu cabelo com força, desfazendo meu coque. Soltei um gemido baixo de dor._

_- Fale mais alguma coisa, Testuda,e eu... – sussurrou Ino, ameaçadora._

_Então aconteceu. Foi rápido. Uma mão pálida e forte pegou no braço de Ino, na altura do cotovelo, e afastou-o sem dificuldades, fazendo ela largar o meu cabelo. Sasuke olhava para ela com uma expressão não muito amigável._

_- Medo de encarar a verdade? – ele perguntou, a frieza em sua voz era iminente. – Sabe que não te suporto, Ino. Agora, largue a Sakura._

_Putz! Foi muito melhor para mim ouvir isso do próprio Sasuke. Ino ficou com a maior cara de tacho que eu já vi alguém fazer. Me deu satisfação. Mas na hora, como eu estava meio surpresa demais com os acontecimentos recentes, continuei com a boca meio aberta e os olhos um pouco arregalados._

_O que eu não esperava era que, no minuto seguinte, Sasuke pegasse no meu braço, e me arrastasse até o outro lado do refeitório, dizendo:_

_- Vamos, Sakura. Vamos procurar outra mesa._

_Eu apenas fui tropeçando ao lado dele. Nos sentamos, e Hinata e Tenten agora vinham se juntar a nós, já que tinham acabado de pegar a comida. Naruto? Ainda estava na fila... escolhendo a sobremesa e infernizando a vida dos que estavam atrás dele. Pff._

_- Esse Naruto, viu... – murmurou Tenten. – Reclama dos outros, mas faz a mesma coisa._

_- Ah, Tenten-chan... não seja assim tão dura com o N-Naruto-kun. Q-quer dizer... as sobremesas de hoje estão bem g-gostosas, não acham? – perguntou Hinata, cutucando os indicadores. Sorri. Hinata é tão, mas tão tímida, que até gagueja quando fala. Então, Tenten e eu resolvemos ajuda-la com esse problema. Parece que tínhamos progredido. Hinata só tinha gaguejado em três palavras (sim, isso é progresso! Antes ela gaguejaria praticamente a frase inteira!)_

_- É, verdade. Eles não fazem pudim de leite e chocolate há séculos! E Sakura, seu cabelo está desarrumado. – disse Tenten, apontando para meu cabelo. Levantei uma mão, tocando-o. Era verdade._

_Tenten e Hinata são minhas melhores amigas. Estamos juntas desde a época do ginásio. As duas são muito bonitas, também. Tenten tem cabelos longos e castanhos, sempre presos em dois coques, e olhos da mesma cor. Ela os prende porque eles são ondulados. Mas é uma bobagem tremenda, sabia? Já vi o cabelo dela solto. É lindo, todo cacheado nas partes certas, na altura da cintura. Hinata tem os cabelos escuros, negro-azulados, super lisos, e olhos perolados, que eu invejo._

_- Deixa ele solto, Sakura-chan. – murmurou Hinata. – Fica tão bonito..._

_- É, Sakura! Solta ele! – insistiu Tenten._

_Estava meio cansada demais para protestar. Talvez seja a fadiga de noites mal dormidas. Soltei-os, ajeitando-os com as mãos. Olhei para as duas, como que perguntando se estava bom._

_Hinata deu um sorrisinho tímido de aprovação. Tenten piscou um olho._

_Olhei para Sasuke, meio que sem querer. Não vi nada de diferente em seu olhar. Fiquei meio desapontada._

_Do outro lado, Naruto finalmente saía da fila do refeitório, para alívio dos que estavam atrás dele, ainda reclamando._

**x-x-x**

**Nossa, eu me empolguei nessa parte! Escrever sobre a Sakura é BEM mais fácil do que falar como se fosse o Sasuke. Primeiro porque eu sou uma garota, e você sabe, garotos são criaturas incompreensíveis, e segundo porque eu não tenho a mínima idéia de como funciona a cabeça do Sasuke. Vai saber...**

**E eu sei que o motivo da Sakura para se fingir de Cindy ficou idiota, mas eu não estou conseguindo pensar em nenhuma razão boa e original para colocar no lugar, então vai ser isso mesmo.**

**Outra coisa... Queria agradecer muito, mas muito mesmo, pelas reviews! Acho que foi por isso que eu consegui escrever esse cap. tão rápido.**

**Mas vou indo agora. Vocês já devem estar de saco cheio de ler isso aqui, né? (Aliás, alguém LÊ isso?)**

**Enfim, beijos e até!**

_- Resposta das Reviews -  
_

**Mary-chan: **Eis a continuação! Fico feliz que tenha gostado!

**Hyuuga Florine:** Aqui está o segundo capítulo. Beijos!

**Elys the black angel: **Que bom que você gostou... Tava meio preocupada pensando "Ai, meu Deus, se alguém for mandar review, vai ser pra me xingar, aposto", hehehe 8D Mas enfim, o segundo cap!

**HarunoN: **Eu também adoro SasuSaku! Mas acho que tornei o Sasuke muito legal nessa fic...o.o Tô até estranhando. E quanto à atualização... Vou tentar atualizar o máximo possível. Já tenho quase toda a fic definida, então não vai demorar muito. Tô feliz que você tenha gostado! Beijo!

**daniela lopes: **Ó só, consegui atualizar rápido! O segundo capítulo tá aí, espero que você goste.

**Chiideki: **É, eu odeio o Sasuke também. Ele é emo, arrogante, imbecil, e ainda é um completo viadinho! Nem sei o que as meninas vêem nele. Ok, ele é bonito. Mas o Itachi é beeem mais, né? E eu nem contei com o resto dos personagens. Ainda tem o Sasori, o Neji, o Gaara... Enfim, espero ter respondido às suas perguntas nesse cap. Ou ao menos, a maioria delas. Aliás, votei na poll do seu profile, ok?

**Uchiha Pandora-sama: **Ah, minha filha, nem me pergunte onde que isso vai dar... nem eu mesma sei! Tá bom, eu sei. Ok, mais ou menos. Enfim, obrigada pela review! Beijos!

**Hullopallosa: **Achei que ia ficar meio _enrolation_ demais se eu deixasse o mistério por mais um tempinho. Não pretendo deixar essa fic muuuuito longa... Mas obrigada pela review :D Espero que você goste desse cap!

**Raphaella Uchiha: **Nhai, que bom que você gostou! Sabe, eu só consigo escrever UA. Isso porque eu nunca consegui ter uma idéia que se encaixasse com a história original... E o nome Cindy, foi o que me veio à cabeça na hora. Não tava conseguindo pensar em outro, então foi esse mesmo. Bem, segundo capítulo, postado. E valeu pela review!

**Mye-chan: **Brigadaaaa pelos elogios! Eles realmente elevaram minha auto-estima. E não, a Sakura não sofre de dupla personalidade xD Se bem que eu poderia ter usado esse motivo... o que eu coloquei ficou bem bobinho, não acha? Mas agradeço pela review. Espero que você goste desse capítulo também.

**Tsubame Hitori: **Andei lendo umas fics suas. Muito boas! Depois passo lá e deixo uma review em tamanho decente, certo? E a continuação tá aí. Espero que você goste. Beijo!


	3. Um Bilhete no Guardanapo

Dupla Face

**Dupla Face**

**x-x-x**

**Olá, pessoas felizes o/**

**Bom, aqui estou eu. E com o problema do boletim resolvido. Por ALGUM milagre, minha menor nota foi um 6,5. Fiquei uma hora inteira agradecendo aos céus, a Deus, a Buda, a São Pedro... E mais uma lista enorme, nem sei quem. Mas acho que tinha agradecido aos Bijuus também õ.O**

**E esse POV foi o mais complicadinho até aqui... Mas pra tudo se dá um jeito. Enfim, escrevi, revisei, dei mais uma lidinha e voilá! Saiu isso.**

**Não joguem pedras em mim se estiver ruim i.i**

**x-x-x**

**Capítulo 3 – Um Bilhete no Guardanapo**

_Caramba. Aquele Naruto... Algum dia, ele deve entrar pro Guiness. Isso se não criarem o Prêmio Nobel da Idiotice antes. Aí, ele ia ser um forte candidato._

_Por que eu duvido que exista alguém mais retardado do que aquele dobe._

_Ah, ele vem vindo aí. Com uma pilha enorme de bolos na bandeja, diga-se de passagem._

_E acaba de tropeçar. Deus..._

_Como é que alguém pode se apaixonar por esse grande palerma?_

_Ou melhor, como é que alguém consegue se manter apaixonada durante o quê, desde quando estávamos na 5ª série? Estamos no 2º ano do colégio agora. Fazendo as contas, isso dá... Seis anos, por aí?_

_Pff. Sorte dele existirem garotas super inocentes como a Hyuuga Hinata, que não são muito ligadas nos populares e tímidas demais pra isso. Se bem que, mesmo no caso dela, não sei o que ela conseguiu enxergar no Naruto._

_O caso é o seguinte: Hinata é apaixonada pelo Naruto desde que o mundo é mundo. Mas ele só descobriu isso ano passado, depois da coitada ter se declarado pra ele e desmaiado por causa da emoção, e Sakura e Tenten terem repetido tudo umas 6 vezes pro babaca entender. Então, eles começaram a namorar.Claro, depois dela acordar do desmaio._

_A Hinata tem um primo, que não se parece nada com ela. Eu já vi ele, mas só de passagem. Ele namora a Tenten, e está no mesmo ano que a gente, mas é de outra sala._

_Acho que agora posso acreditar quando me dizem que o amor é cego. Quer dizer, tenho um exemplo perfeito bem na minha frente. Meio impossível de não acreditar, não acha?_

_E eu tenho a ligeira impressão de que estou pensando demais._

_Droga, por que agora eu estou pensando o POR QUÊ de estar pensando? As pessoas pensam o tempo inteiro. Então por que..._

_Ah, cara. Isso vai acabar com os meus neurônios._

_Acabei de comer o meu almoço. Já contei que a comida dessa escola é uma porcaria? Bom, acabei de contar, então. Estou sentado numa daquelas mesas cinzentas super sem-graça, assistindo uma Hinata totalmente vermelha, um Naruto falando de boca cheia, uma Tenten rindo por causa dos dois... E a Sakura, que está totalmente brisada, pensando na vida ou coisa parecida._

_Estou de mal-humor, e estressado por causa daquela insuportável da Ino. E com nojo porque a comida está pulando pra fora da boca do Naruto. E com sono, por que estou com o saco cheio de ter que ficar aqui parado suportando tudo isso._

_- Ei, ei, pessoal! Que tal se a gente fosse naquela danceteria do 9º Distrito hoje de noite? Só pra zoar? – sugeriu Naruto, animado._

_- Qual, a Hatsume? – perguntou Tenten. – E você tá pensando em chamar a sala toda?_

_- Não, não! Só a gente, mesmo.Quer dizer, eu, você, a Hinata e a Sakura-chan. O Sasuke nem vai querer ir, de qualquer forma..._

_- Posso chamar o Neji?_

_Droga. Se ao menos fosse na Yochin... Eu teria mais chances de encontrá-la novamente._

_Tenho certeza de que não preciso dizer a você sobre o que é._

_- E você, Sakura-chan?_

_- Ah, desculpe, Naruto. Vou ter que ajudar minha mãe com a loja hoje. Não vai dar._

_- Vai, Sakura! Pede uma folguinha pra sua mãe! – insistiu Tenten._

_- Vamos, Sakura-chan... Se você for... Bem, não vai ter ninguém pra me... impedir de tentar ir embora, n-não é? – pediu Hinata, mexendo os dedos nervosamente._

_- Sasuke! Fala pra ela ir!_

_- Por que eu? – perguntei, irritado._

_- Gente... não atormentem o Sasuke-kun. Eu não posso ir mesmo, sério. – disse Sakura, encerrando a discussão._

_- Mas e o Sasuke-san? Vai também? – perguntou Hinata._

_- Ah, você ainda pergunta? É claro que n..._

_- Eu vou._

_Naruto ficou quieto e começou a me olhar, de olhos arregalados. Tenten e Hinata também pareciam surpresas. Sakura foi a única que continuou normal._

_Vamos avaliar as minhas chances. Existem uns 50 de chance dela aparecer de novo na Yochin, já que lá é um point bem badalado, e tudo. No entanto, a Hatsume é bem mais famosa. E fica logo no distrito ao lado. Dariam uns... 30?_

_Mas que saco... Sempre odiei Matemática. (_**N/A: **Eu também ¬¬_)_

_E por que diabos ninguém ainda abriu a boca? Sou um ser humano normal. Não vivo só de ar, preciso sair de casa às vezes também. Embora desta vez, hajam outros motivos envolvidos... mas isso não interessa._

_- Ué, que vontade é essa de balançar as cadeiras, teme? – perguntou Naruto, ainda com uma sobrancelha vergada. – Aliás, você é o Sasuke que eu conheço mesmo? Tem certeza de que você não é um clone dele ou sei lá?_

_- Primeiro, não vou lá pra dançar. Segundo, se eu não disser que vou, você vai me encher até a morte, coisa que você já faz muito bem, obrigado. E além do mais... – droga! Quase deixei escapar!_

_- E "além do mais" o quê?_

_- Nada, dobe. Não é da sua conta. – resmunguei._

_- Ah, não. Agora você vai falar! – disse Naruto, tentando me intimidar._

_- Vem me obrigar então, uzuradonkachi._

_- Ah, seu... Sasuke!_

_- Parem de brigar!_

_- N-naruto-kun..._

_- Vocês poderiam tentar agir como pessoas civilizadas uma vez na vida?!_

_Antes que você pergunte..._

_Sim. É sempre assim. _

_**3 de Abril, Segunda-feira, 22: 02, Danceteria Hatsume**_

_Ah, ótimo. Já estou arrependido de ter me dado ao trabalho de me arrastar até aqui._

_Como é que eu nem parei pra pensar nisso? Droga... eu mereço._

_Agora vou ter que ficar aqui segurando vela, vendo o Naruto e a Hinata dançando uma música lenta (bote lenta nisso, tá me dando sono, já) e o Neji e a Tenten praticamente se comendo na minha frente. Beijo desentupidor de pia MESMO, tá dando até pra ouvir o barulho._

_Saco._

_Mas tirando isso, o lugar até que é bem arrumado. Estamos no 2º andar, que na verdade é um andaime, e dá pra ver todas as pessoas lá embaixo. É meio escuro porque não tem muitas luzes, mas prefiro isso a ficar cego com aquele monte de flashs coloridos na minha cara._

_Tá, isso tá começando a ficar realmente chato._

_- Só espero que tenham trazido camisinha. – comentei, simplesmente, me referindo aos dois esfomeados na minha frente. Tenten corou até que não fosse mais possível, e o tal de Neji fez uma cara de indiferença._

_- Ei, teme, calma aí! Eles só tão se beijando! – censurou Naruto. Ah, não. Segurando vela E agüentando Naruto no meu ouvido. É demais para uma pessoa só._

_- Se você ficasse vendo, não diria a mesma coisa. – murmurei, me levantando. – Já vou indo. Até._

_- Mas já? Acabamos de chegar! – disse Tenten._

_- Hmpf. Ele só tá assim porque tá sobrando. Se é assim, vai pegar alguém, teme! Tem um monte de meninas bonitas pra lá! – Naruto apontou para uma mesa próxima. Além de tudo, tem mal gosto. Eram todas uns palitos cheios de maquiagem forte. Feias pra caramba._

_- Hinata, você deveria escolher melhor as pessoas com quem namora. Se bobear, Naruto já te traiu. O modo como ele fica encarando as outras na balada... Não é nem um pouco confiável. – Neji fuzilou Naruto com o olhar. Hinata se encolheu._

_Dei uma risada. Ora, o orgulho da família, o grande gênio Hyuuga, e primo super protetor em ação... que gracinha._

_- Fique tranqüilo, Neji. Naruto é tão retardado que não consegue uma mulher nem pagando a ela. – zombei._

_- Sasuke, vá ao inferno! – xingou Naruto. Sorri de lado. Idiota, não devia se deixar levar tão fácil pelas provocações dos outros._

_Ainda ouvia Tenten e Hinata tentando acalmar Naruto enquanto descia as escadas. Então, esbarrei em alguém, que subia aparentemente apressado._

_- Descul... – virei-me para pedir desculpas, e minha respiração parou. Estava escuro, mas eu pude ver claramente._

_Era ela._

_Eu reconheceria aqueles belos olhos verdes em qualquer lugar do planeta._

_Ela pareceu me reconhecer também. Sorriu._

_- Então... – ela desceu um degrau, ficando frente a frente comigo. – Nos encontramos de novo... Sasuke._

_- É. – respondi, ainda embasbacado. Ela estava linda: o cabelo estava preso em um rabo de cavalo alto, e o rosto estava com uma maquiagem leve, só com rímel e um gloss rosado. Usava um vestido negro com um casaquinho cinzento por cima, e botas de cano longo marrom escuras. As roupas pareciam ter sido feitas somente para ela, de tão perfeitas que ficavam em seu corpo._

_E o modo como ela sorria, e como ela mencionou meu nome..._

_- Você não parece ser muito o tipo de cara que gosta de sair de casa. Por que resolveu quebrar a rotina agora? – perguntou. Deus, ela deve ter o poder de decifrar as pessoas apenas olhando para elas. De repente, ela talvez até saiba da minha família, do Itachi, e desses outros assuntos. É assustador, mas ao mesmo tempo, muito, muito sedutor. Algo único, que só ela sabe._

_- Estava na expectativa de te encontrar de novo. – a frase só me escapou dos lábios, do nada. Fiquei com receio da reação dela depois de ouvir isso, mas por sorte, foi positiva. – Parece que a sorte está do meu lado hoje à noite._

_- É que eu tenho o dom de adivinhar onde estão as pessoas. – sussurrou em meu ouvido._

_- Acho que tem mesmo. – respondi, dando um sorriso._

_- Estava querendo te ver._

_- Eu também._

_Ficamos em silêncio por um tempinho, apenas olhando nos olhos um do outro. Então, ela olhou em volta._

_- Que tal sairmos da escada? Acho que estamos barrando a passagem. – ela disse. E era verdade, mesmo. Algumas pessoas já nos olhavam de cara feia. Outros, homens, a olhavam com uma nesga de desejo nos olhos, o que me deu uma certa pontada de ciúmes._

_- Vem. – disse, pegando em sua mão. Ao contrário da minha, era macia e quente. Levei-a até o térreo, em direção ao bar. Nos sentamos, e vi com satisfação que os homens já distanciavam os olhos dela._

_- Então, vai me contar ou não? – perguntei. Ela me olhou com cara de quem não havia entendido._

_- Contar o quê?_

_- Seu nome._

_Ela sorriu de leve._

_- Você já sabe o meu nome. – respondeu._

_- Cindy não é seu verdadeiro nome. Sei disso._

_- Mas estou falando a verdade. Você já sabe o meu nome. Você me conhece muito melhor do que você pensa, Sasuke. – parecia que havia algo escondido no meio daquela frase. Como se ela quisesse me contar alguma coisa, mas não pudesse._

_- Não, não conheço. Você é que sabe muito sobre mim. – e isso é verdade, podem apostar._

_- Ainda tenho muito para descobrir. – ela deu uma risadinha._

_- Quem sabe já não descobre algo agora? – sussurrei._

_- Isso é um desafio, senhor?_

_- Por que, tem medo? – sorri, provocante._

_**Eu te amo e te odeio  
Você me ama e me odeia  
Esse joguinho patético que rola dia e noite  
A previsão do tempo está errada hoje de novo, não está?  
Eu devo me preparar para um temporal  
Pouco a pouco, eu também me torno relutante**_

_O ritmo da música que tocava não era exatamente o que as pessoas chamam de "romântico". Mas eu não estava nem aí. Naquela hora, ela, e somente ela, existia para mim._

_- Duvide do que posso ou não fazer e verá, Sasuke. Nem ouse. – ela disse, baixinho. Então era daquele jeito?_

_Pois então, vamos ver quem ganha a brincadeira, Cindy._

_**As doces memórias coloridas  
Estão lentamente se dissipando  
Eu sinto algo ruim, então não deixe passar  
De meu coração abeberado**_

_- Oh, parece que achei uma fraqueza na senhorita perfeição. – comentei, com uma cara de indiferente. No fundo, estava gostando daquilo tudo. – E se eu ousasse, que é que você faria?_

_- Você pagaria um preço. Alto, muito alto. Você nunca mais iria levantar a cabeça novamente, de tanta vergonha. – ela respondeu, um pouco abobada. É... nem pessoas como ela, aparentemente perfeitas, fogem de possuir pontos fracos._

_Ponto para mim, acho._

_- Então você duvida? – dei uma risada. – Vai, me diz alguma coisa. Qualquer coisa. Vamos ver se eu faço ou não._

_- Veremos. – então ela deu uma olhada em volta, com o indicador no queixo, pensativa. Daí, parou, estalando os dedos. – Ali. Uma daquelas garotas... não, aquela ali, de laranja. Quero ver você ficar com ela. – e se virou para mim novamente, sorrindo presunçosa._

_A garota que ela tinha escolhido era... tá, não vou mentir. Era feia pra caramba. Estava bem arrumada, e tudo, e dançava como se achasse a última gota de Coca-cola da garrafa. Dançava mal, ainda. Pff..._

_Mas é claro que eu não ia admitir derrota assim tão fácil._

_**Eu disse adeus á você que eu odeio  
Mas em meu coração, firmamentos são cinzas**_

_- Volto daqui a 5 minutos. – disse, levantando-me. Cindy arregalou os olhos, espantada. Tenho certeza de que ela não esperava por isso. Mas não deveria se surpreender. Afinal, é de mim que ela está falando. É com Uchiha Sasuke que ela está se metendo. (_**N/A: **Sasuke nem tá se achando,né e.e..._)_

_**Estou ficando doente e irritado  
Do estilo de vida disfarçado entre você e eu  
É como pular de bungee jump  
A previsão do tempo está errada hoje de novo, não está?  
Eu devo me preparar para um temporal  
Pouco a pouco, eu também me torno relutante**_

_- Você... vai mesmo? – ela perguntou quando eu comecei a andar. Virei-me e a encarei._

_- É claro. Não é esse o desafio? – respondi, simplesmente, fingindo indiferença. No fundo, estava meio repulsivo por causa da menina ser tão feia e tal. (_**N/A: **Só pra vocês terem uma noção. Imaginem aquela menina feia, burra, chata, muito chata, que se acha pra caramba, sem motivo nenhum. É meio que esse tipo._)_

_- Mentiroso. Você está fingindo. – ela acusou. Ri. Ora, ora. Parece que não sou só eu que fui enfeitiçado por aqui._

_- Fingindo? Vamos ver... se me dá licença. – disse, me virando novamente._

_Então, senti que ela segurava meu braço, me parando. Arregalei os olhos, e me virei totalmente, ficando cara a cara com ela. Parecia embaraçada. Logo quando nossos olhos se encontraram, ela desviou os dela, mirando-os no chão ou em qualquer ponto que pudesse fixar._

_- Não... não vá. Ok, admito a derrota. Mas fique aqui. – pediu. Confesso que fiquei realmente assustado dela me suplicar as coisas assim. Sentei-me de volta._

_- Por que isso, agora? Não era isso que você queria que eu fizesse? – perguntei._

_- ...não. Não quero ver você com outra pessoa na minha frente. – ela respondeu, depois de alguns momentos de silêncio. Depois voltou a me encarar, os orbes verdes brilhando. – Achei que você a acharia tão repulsiva que nem sairia do lugar._

_Dei um sorriso. Encostei meus lábios no lóbulo de sua orelha e sussurrei:_

_- Duas coisas. Primeiro: nunca duvide de mim. Vou agir se tiver vontade, e do modo como eu tiver vontade. Segundo..._

_**As doces memórias coloridas  
Estão lentamente se dissipando  
Eu sinto algo ruim, então não deixe passar  
De meu coração abeberado**_

_- ... você acha que eu ficaria com aquela baranga quando posso ficar aqui com você?_

_Senti um certo tremor no corpo dela._

_- Como sempre, imprevisível. – ela murmurou de volta. – Não dá pra te decifrar por inteiro, não é, Uchiha?_

_Congelei. Espera um pouco._

_Ela disse "Uchiha"?_

_Mas... eu nunca disse a ela o meu sobrenome. Não que eu lembre, ao menos._

_Então..._

_**Eu disse adeus á você que eu odeio  
E a chuva começou a cair junto com meu sorriso**_

_- Como você sabe? – perguntei. Nem precisei completar a pergunta. Sabia que ela não era burra. Saia que havia entendido do que eu estava falando._

_- Eu te disse antes. – ela disse. – Eu te conheço bem melhor do que você pensa, Sasuke._

_- Não a ponto de saber meu sobrenome, creio. E você ainda não me respondeu._

_- Você vai saber... talvez... algum dia. Mas não agora._

_- E por que eu não posso saber agora?_

_- Porque..._

_**Eu te amo e te odeio...  
Você me ama e me odeia...  
Esse joguinho patético que rola dia e noite  
Não lambendo e antes lambendo-lhe  
As doces memórias coloridas  
Estão lentamente se dissipando  
Eu sinto algo ruim, então não deixe passar  
De meu coração abeberado**_

_- Fala. – eu insisti. Ela estremeceu, nervosa._

_- Eu... – sussurrou. Parecia não saber o que fazer. – Eu não posso dizer. Você ainda não pode saber. Ninguém mais sabe..._

_- Como assim "ninguém mais sabe"? – perguntei._

_- Simplesmente sendo. – ela suspirou, dando um sorriso meio pesaroso em seguida. – Eu queria poder te contar._

_- E por que você não pode? – remexi em meus cabelos, impaciente. Suspirei. – É só isso o que eu quero saber._

_- Você vai saber. Mas por agora..._

_**Eu disse adeus á você que eu odeio  
E a chuva começou a cair junto com meu sorriso**_

_Ela aproximou o rosto do meu, fechando os olhos devagar. Em seguida, senti. Os lábios dela sobre os meus. Não era um selinho, mas não era exatamente um beijo de língua, se é que vocês me entendem. A boca dela tinha um gosto exato de frutas. Doce, mas não tanto a ponto de enjoar. Viciante._

_Como que por impulso, minha mão foi até o rosto dela, acariciando a pele macia e perfeita e parte do cabelo junto. Pude sentir o perfume dela, também. Lavanda pura._

_Então, do nada, ela interrompeu o beijo, se distanciando de mim._

_**Estou feliz que eu pensei de outra pessoa desde o início  
Era como assistir a uma novela exagerada**_

_- ... é só isso o que você precisa saber. – ela disse. – Não tenho mais tempo. Preciso ir, Sasuke. – e foi se afastando mais, caindo naquela escuridão. Pela primeira vez na noite, acho que preferiria estar num lugar cheio de luzes cegantes do que ali, naquele negrume todo._

_- Espera! – disse, indo atrás dela, abrindo espaço na multidão. Xinguei. Ela era rápida._

_Quando finalmente consegui me lançar para fora daquela droga e pisar na calçada, já não a via mais. Praguejei. Resolvi voltar para dentro. Os outros ainda deviam estar lá, e eu não estava muito a fim de voltar pra casa de ônibus. Eu podia aproveitar e pegar uma carona com Naruto, já que – infelizmente – moramos na mesma rua._

_Só esperava que nenhum deles tivesse me visto com ela._

_**Os dias sem você são muito confortáveis  
Continua a chover em meu coração...**_

_No entanto, quando entrei de novo, vi algo sobre o balcão do bar, bem no lugar onde estávamos sentados. Fui ver o que era. Era um pedaço de guardanapo. Nele, estavam algumas coisas escritas com batom vermelho:_

**Sei que ainda tenho muito a explicar.**

**E sei que você vai me odiar por isso, mas peço que espere. Um dia você vai saber de tudo. Aos mínimos detalhes. Prometo.**

**Ainda quero te ver. É idiota, mas... você não sai da minha cabeça, Uchiha.**

**Nunca saiu.**

**Se quiser me ver de novo, venha aqui de novo dia 17, às 19h.**

**Algumas coisas vão ficar mais claras até lá.**

**Beijos de uma boba apaixonada,**

**Sua Cindy.**

_Sim._

_Eu ainda estava disposto a saber o que havia por trás de toda essa história._

**x-x-x**

_A música é "Candy Holic – An Café"._

_E realmente, o ritmo dela não é dos mais românticos._

**Caramba! Levei quatro ou cinco dias pra escrever isso, empacava direto!**

**Mas a parte mais complicada foi a música. Não sabia qual colocar, e fiquei totalmente perdida vendo se tinha alguma que combinava. Essa última parte saiu hoje, agora à pouco, enquanto escutava umas músicas do An Cafe. Fui ver a tradução dessa, e para minha surpresa, serviu direitinho. Tem umas partes tudo a ver com a situação dos dois, né?**

**Enfim, vou tentar não demorar mais com os outros capítulos.**

**E talvez, TALVEZ, essa fic venha a se tornar prioridade. É porque ela tá me saindo a mais fácil até agora, tanto na parte de escrever quanto no roteiro. Porque já tá toda bolada, né... só falta escrever mesmo.**

**E vou ficando por aqui.**

**Beijos!**

_Revieeeews x3_

_**Resposta das Reviews:**_

_**Uchiha Mary-sempai (mary-chan): **_Pois é, né... acho tão fofo quando o cara defende a menina nessas situações X) É tão, tão fofo... Mas, bem, a continuação tá aí. Imensa e tosca, mas tá aí XD

_**Hyuuga Florine: **_É, né...u.u Mas você sabe como são homens. Tão sensíveis quanto uma pedra ¬¬ Normalmente os caras são tão lerdos pra perceber... Nosso Sasuke aqui não é exceção, pelo visto. Obrigada pela review!

_**Elys: **_Na verdade, não me inspirei na Cinderela. Tirei a idéia de um clipe coreano de uma música foda de uma banda mais foda ainda 8D **(pra quem quiser ver, vai no Youtube, e digita "last farewell big bang". É o primeiro da lista).**

E não bata no Itachiiii i.i Pobrezinho... Não vai estragar a linda carinha dele, mas melhor não fazer nada, né?

_**Tsubame Hitori: **_Ei, ei! Diga ao Sasuke aí que ele é um malicioso e que ele devia parar de se achar quando na verdade tá pagando o maior papel de rei Emo ...e.e E prazeroso mesmo é ficar olhando o Itachi, né? Imagina... Enfim! Obrigada pela review, e beijos!

_**Tina granger: **_Ah, que bom que você gostou! Espero que você goste desse aqui, também n.n E sobre o boletim... Bom, o caso foi resolvido. Depois de MUITAAA reza braba, claro XD

_**Tathy-chan: **_Here is, madam! Muchas gracias pela review! E eu sou péssima em línguas, ignore isso XD

_**Kammy Engels Black: **_SasuSaku é meu casal favorito nos tempos de Classic. Agora, sou uma PeinKonan fanática assumida u.u E quanto à vida amorosa do Sasuke... bom, é meio difícil explicar tudo aqui sem deixar enorme! Vou tentar ir deixando as coisas mais compreensíveis nos próximos caps. Obrigada pela review, fofa!

_**Humu Decave: **_Nem tá, só ocorreu que uma inspiração repentina que aparece de nunca em nunca bateu em mim do nada 8) E saiu isso! Pode ver que esse foi bem mais complicado... Mas fico feliz que você gostou :D

_**Srta.Gilmore: **_Tia não, fico me sentindo velha desse jeito xO Só Lai já tá bom n.n Criatividade temporária, daqui a pouco vai embora e me deixa na mão, ferrada e com um monte de fics pra terminar i.i O caso do boletim já tá resolvido, graças a Deus... Obrigada pela review! Beijo!

_**Raphaella Uchiha: **_Acho que o tamanho desse compensa o anterior o.O A meu ver, ficou GIGAAANTE. Um absurdo. E eu também odeio a Ino. Sei lá, ela nem é bonita, nem tem nada de mais, nem fez nada de realmente útil até agora... E ela deu em cima do SAI, dá um tempo x( Ele é gay assumido, poxa! E nada a ver com o Sasuke, que apesar de emo, pelo menos dá pra arrancar um pedaço 8D Voltando à realidade, obrigada pela review!

_**Bre-Chan: **_Olha, sabe o que eu acho? Sasuke é lindo, mas perde feio pro irmão. E pro Sasori. E pro Gaara. E talvez o Kakashi. E eu sei que você vai achar MUITO estranho, mas por mim, ele perde pro Pein e pro Zetsu também :3

Falando sério... olha pro lado branco do Zetsu. Ele é gaaato, vai XD Virou meu novo frufru... as fanarts chibis dele ficam uma gracinha. É sério!

SasuSaku é um casal complicado. Porque o Sasuke é complicado, a Sakura é enrolada, junte duas cabeças quentes e aí já viu ú.u E se o Sasuke fosse tão chato quanto ele é no anime, bom, a maioria das fics SasuSaku sairia um belo desastre... Então, tem que deixar ele legal e OOC pra dar certo!

Agradeço muuuuito mesmo pela sua review XD Gosto de reviews grandes, sabia? Não sei por que, mas gosto. É tão legal :D

_**Makie-chan: **_Ah, brigada pelos elogios :3 (eu acho que peguei mania de usar essa carinha ¬¬) E sim, ele vai se apaixonar pela Sakura, mesmo. Detesto finais tristes, por mais que reclame dos finais felizes serem sempre a mesma coisa!

Só que eu vou ter que implorar um pouquinho pro meu subconsciente liberar um pouquinho de criatividade, porque tá difícil aqui e.e

_**Mye-chan: **_Foi bobo, sim i.i É tão pouco original!

Mas que o cara mereceu, ele mereceu ù.u

A Ino é realmente nojenta... e oferecida, também. Deu em cima do Neji uma vez, dava em cima do Sasuke direto, e agora tá em cima do Sai! Quê isso! A Karin é outra. Não desgruda do Sasuke ¬¬ E se você for comparar com as outras, ela é bem mais feia...

E que bom que você gostou do cap n.n Espero que você goste desse também. E valeu pela review!


	4. Meu Segundo Sinal

_**Naruto é do Kishimoto. Sempre desconfiei que ele fosse gay, há ò.ó**_

**Dupla Face**

**x-x-x**

_- Atos –_

**Primeiro: Ignorar o disclaimer idiota aí de cima.**

**Segundo: Começar logo essa droga de capítulo.**

**Terceiro: Erm... vamos ao capítulo, sim?**

_Três, dois, um, ação!_

_Ah, não... tem mais um ato:_

**Quarto: A autora sofre de sérios problemas mentais e psicológicos. (Simplesmente ignorar)**

_Começa logo essa porcaria, cxxxxxx!_

**Ok, estressado.**

**x-x-x**

**Capítulo 4 – Meu Segundo Sinal**

_Tá bom, pode me xingar._

_Eu sei que eu sou uma trouxa e que fiz a maior merda da minha vida._

_Certo. Quantos dias tenho? Duas semanas, é isso? Ótimo. Talvez minha vida já tenha acabado até lá._

_Língua traíra. Me escapou da boca, e acabei chamando o Sasuke pelo sobrenome dele. Caramba! Quase deu a maior confusão ali!_

_Por isso eu já vou dizendo a todos, controlem suas línguas na medida do possível. Veja só no que dá falar demais no meu caso. Sasuke quase descobre tudo, escapo por um triz, e agora me meto na maior roubada, que é a de vê-lo de novo como Cindy e explicar algumas coisas._

_E essa nem é a pior parte._

_Cara..._

_Eu não mereço. Não mesmo. Sei que não devia sair escondido da minha mãe, esconder isso das minhas amigas. Mas ainda assim..._

_Meu pior erro, no entanto, foi o que eu escrevi no guardanapo. Deixei escrito que deixaria mais algumas coisas explicadas até que nos víssemos de novo. E agora vou ter que cumprir._

_Alguém me mate._

_- Sakura. – ouço uma voz às minhas costas. Eram Tenten e Hinata. Ambas me olhavam com uma cara estranha._

_- Tenten... Hinata... Bom dia! – cumprimentei, tentando disfarçar o peso na minha voz, que saiu meio tremida. Droga._

_- Sakura-chan... a escola é por aqui. – apontou Hinata para a esquerda. Olhei em volta... Meu Deus! Estava tão distraída que até tinha pego o caminho errado!_

_- O quê...? Ah! Obrigada, Hinata! – balbuciei._

_- Sakura... – murmurou Tenten. Sua voz estava séria. Tinha alguma coisa errada. – Precisamos conversar._

_- Aconteceu alguma coisa?_

_- Na verdade... é sobre ontem à noite, quando estávamos na Hatsume. – disse ela._

_- O que foi? Neji deu em cima de outra na sua frente? Alguém se meteu em alguma briga? – perguntei, nervosa._

_Fiquei espantada. O modo como ela disse a frase... Ela estava me incluindo também._

_Comecei a suar frio._

_- Você sabe do que eu estou falando._

_- N-não, não sei. – respondi. Agora foi impossível tentar disfarçar._

_- Sakura-chan... – murmurou Hinata. – Nós queremos saber..._

_- Mas saber do quê?_

_- Sakura, não mente. Responda. O que é que você estava fazendo na Hatsume ontem à noite? Toda arrumada, e com o Sasuke? E por que você saiu correndo? – Uau. Tenten é bem direta quando quer ser._

_Engoli em seco._

_- Mas eu não estava lá!..._

_- Pelamordedeus, Sakura. Naruto pode não ter percebido, mas... falando sério. Você é a única pessoa de cabelos róseos naturais de toda a Konoha. Meio óbvio, não?_

_Parece que a máscara caiu._

_- Queremos saber o que você estava fazendo, Sakura-chan. – disse Hinata._

_- E com detalhes. Eu não estou entendendo mais nada. – completou Tenten._

_Suspirei, e comecei a contar. Afinal, elas são minhas melhores amigas, não são? Tem todo o direito de saber... Aliás, por que será que sempre escondi isso delas? Não tem nada de mais..._

_Ou melhor, não tinha nada de mais até eu me meter nessa grande enrascada._

_Quando terminei, ambas me olhavam meio surpresas._

_- Nossa... e pensar que você faz isso... – murmurou Hinata._

_- Aliás, um comentariozinho à parte... você tava linda ontem de noite! Juro mesmo! – disse Tenten._

_- Mas pensei que sua mãe não deixasse você sair tão tarde assim..._

_- ...na verdade, ela não sabe. Pego as roupas e todo o resto escondidos, e quando volto boto tudo de volta no lugar. – confessei._

_Tenten deu uma risada._

_- Sakura, que feio... Tsc,tsc..._

_- Aaah... não faz mal a ninguém, não é? – disse rindo também._

_- Mas o que você vai fazer agora? Com essa trapalhada toda do Sasuke, quero dizer?_

_Suspirei pesado._

_- Não sei._

_- Podemos te ajudar! – ofereceu Hinata._

_- Mas como? Nem sei o que posso fazer..._

_Infelizmente, elas também não sabiam._

_Quando entramos na sala e nos sentamos, olhei para Sasuke. Ele estava super distraído, olhando para alguma coisa lá fora. Resolvi ir até lá e cumprimentá-lo._

_- Bom dia, Sasuke-kun. – murmurei._

_- Ah. Bom dia, Sakura. – disse, com um tempinho de atraso. Ele está realmente brisado!_

_Eu ia me sentar quando vi um pedaço de papel caindo no chão, pertinho do lugar dele (já contei que sento bem ao lado do Sasuke-kun?). Fui até lá e peguei._

_Ugh! Pareceu que eu tinha levado um soco em cheio no estômago._

_Era o guardanapo com a mensagem que eu deixei para ele ontem!_

_O batom estava um pouco mais escuro, e borrado. Mas ainda estava tudo perfeitamente legível._

_- Sakura...? – murmurou Sasuke, olhando para mim com uma cara estranha. A realidade voltou para mim com um baque._

_- Ah... você... deixou cair. – gaguejei, jogando o papel desajeitadamente nas mãos dele. Imediatamente, pegou-o e escondeu-o dentro da mochila. Depois, não falou mais nada._

_Eu queria falar alguma coisa, mas bem na hora Kakashi-sensei havia entrado na sala e nos mandado sentar._

_Resolvi deixar quieto._

_**10:13 da manhã, Terça-feira, Colégio Estadual do 10º Distrito de Konoha, Cobertura**_

_- Como é que é? Então ele está com o guardanapo?!_

_- Tenten, fala baixo!_

_- Ah. Desculpa._

_- Mas isso é tão bonitinho, né? Acho que ele não para de pensar em você, Sakura-chan._

_- É, né. Ele deve estar tão bobamente apaixonado. Também, a Sakura estava a maior _femme fatale _ontem. É compreensível._

_- Podemos parar de falar nisso?_

_Ok, estamos na cobertura agora, comendo. Acabei de contar sobre o guardanapo._

_Alguém realmente, realmente me mate._

_- Mas... ei, é uma ótima idéia! Sakura! – chamou Tenten. – Por que você não deixa outro bilhete pro Sasuke?_

_- Hã? – perguntei, me sentindo meio idiota._

_- Você não disse que deixou um guardanapo com uma promessa escrita de que iria esclarecer essa história toda? Bem... você poderia deixar um outro. Eu e a Hinata poderíamos te ajudar nisso._

_- Mas... nem pensar! – protestei. – E se eu parasse de fazer isso, e sumisse da vida dele. Aí o Sasuke me esqueceria e ficaria tudo bem... não é? – Acrescentei, com uma pontada de dúvida no fim da frase. As duas suspiraram._

_- Sakura-chan... é maldade você deixar o Sasuke-san desiludido desse jeito. Ele provavelmente está gostando de você. E além do mais... promessa é p-promessa, certo? Você tinha dito... – disse Hinata, brincando com os dedos._

_Foi a minha vez de suspirar._

_- Vocês não entendem. – murmurei, baixinho._

_- O que é que a gente não entende? – perguntou Tenten, parecendo realmente preocupada._

_- Se eu cumprir minha promessa... posso perder o Sasuke pra sempre. Eu... não quero isso._

_- Mas como assim? – disseram ambas juntas, me pressionando para que eu contasse._

_Ah, isso não está sendo bom. Me deu uma vontade de chorar agora... Tudo bem, eu sei que isso é idiota, e eu sei que sou uma idiota, mas caramba..._

_- Sasuke não faz a mínima idéia de que eu e "Cindy" sejamos a mesma pessoa. Para ele, existe a Cindy – a menina linda e perfeita, e a Sakura - a amiga boba, feia e desajeitada. O choque que ele pode ter quando descobrir... Pode ser fatal... (_**N/A: **Ele vai ter um ataque cardíaco \ºOº/... Zuera XD_) Ele pode entender errado, achar que eu só estive brincando com ele. Pode me achar tão nojenta que nunca mais vai falar comigo. Ou vai ficar com tanta vergonha de ter caído na lábia de uma feiosa que... vocês não entendem? Isso põe tudo em jogo! Minha amizade com o Sasuke! Tudo! – disse, sentindo uma lágrima escorrer. Droga..._

_Hinata colocou-se imediatamente do meu lado e me deu um abraço de consolo. Passei a chorar de verdade._

_- Sakura-chan... bobagem sua... aposto que ele vai ficar muito feliz quando souber que é você... – ela disse baixinho._

_- Você tá pensando bobagem demais. – disse Tenten. – E eu acho sim que ele vai ficar super feliz. Já notou que você é a única garota com quem ele fala? Nem comigo ou com a Hinata. Às vezes ele nem nos dá bom dia. E você também devia parar de esconder isso. Você é linda, Sakura! Tem que se mostrar mais!_

_- Mas... – gaguejei._

_- Sakura-chan... você... g-gosta do... Sasuke-san? – perguntou Hinata._

_O engraçado é que bem nessa pausa dramática, veio aquele vento marcante carregado de folhinhas que todo mundo já conhece. Será que eu não entrei por engano em alguma gravação de um novo filme de Hollywood, não?_

_Mas enfim... resolvi limpar as lágrimas e desembuchar de uma vez._

_- Eu..._

_As duas se aproximaram mais._

_- Ok... sou totalmente louca por ele. Talvez há mais tempo do que você pelo Naruto, Hinata... Desde quando éramos criancinhas._

_Tenten soltou uma risadinha, e Hinata corou._

_- Ah, eu lembro... Você e a Ino se estapeavam direto por causa dele. E quem diria... parece que amores platônicos dão certo de verdade. – comentou, sorrindo. O que só me fez lamentar mais._

_- Como se ele correspondesse, de qualquer maneira! Além disso, olhe só para mim e para Ino. Ela ficou totalmente linda e popular, enquanto eu continuei sendo a CDF da testa grande. Qualquer cara normal vai preferir..._

_- Jura? Neji-niisan diz que ela parece uma Barbie oxigenada, e... Naruto-kun... diz que... eu sou... bem mais... b-bonita e linda... que ela... e... – nesse ponto, acho que todo o sangue da Hinata havia se concentrado na cara dela, de tão vermelha que estava._

_Bom, mas é verdade. Hinata é lindíssima. Se não fosse tão tímida, seria uma adversária exemplar para Ino. O mesmo para Tenten._

_- Mas voltando ao assunto inicial... o que é que você pensa em fazer a respeito do Sasuke? – perguntou Tenten._

_Eu não respondi, mas tenho certeza de que elas já sabiam o que era._

_**13: 05 da tarde, Terça-feira, Sala 2-C do Colégio Estadual do 10º Distrito de Konoha**_

_- Sasuke-kun, vou indo na frente, ok? Tenho que ajudar Tenten a... – disse._

_- Pode ir indo. Vou daqui a pouco. – ele respondeu, sem olhar para mim, enquanto guardava os livros na maleta._

_- Hm... certo. Até mais. – respondi, me virando e saindo da sala, sentindo o coração começar a bater depressa. Quando ele ia achar..._

_No corredor, ouvi a voz dele soltando um suspiro de surpresa. Ligeira, voltei alguns passos e dei uma olhada, enquanto ele lia alguma coisa escrita na contra-capa do caderno de Matemática._

_Para dar um toque a mais, peguei uma caneta cor-de-vinho linda do material da Sala de Artes. E pedi um gloss emprestado para Tenten. Pus nos lábios e deixei uma marca de beijo do lado de um pequeno poema que havia bolado às pressas na aula de Estudos Sociais._

_Só espero que tenha ficado bom..._

**Te amo,te beijo,**

**te olho e te desejo.**

**Te conheço bem,**

**e você me domina.**

**Me decifra como ninguém,**

**e minha vida ilumina.**

**Minha outra face, logo lhe será revelada.**

**Já vou avisando,**

**é uma surpresa bem bolada.**

**Melhor ir se preparando...**

_Pela cara dele, é evidente que está chocado._

_Onde isso vai parar?_

**x-x-x**

_Poema inventado às pressas por mim. Tava num momento meio "Ah, saia o que sair, vai ficar isso mesmo"._

_Ficou legal :3 ?_

**Não me matem xO**

**Desculpem a demora! Mas é que andei muito atolada de coisa pra fazer nesse último mês... Trabalhos estúpidos, um estudo do meio idiota, um menino imbecil... Essa vida de estudante, viu ú.u**

**E o pior é que nem dá pra desculpar, porque esse capítulo ficou pequeno E podre xP Desculpem mesmo...**

**Esse gloss da Tenten ainda vai dar confusão...XD**

**Só pra ver como essas pequenas coisinhas podem infernizar a vida de todo mundo!**

**Prometo que o próximo vem rápido!**

_Deixa review 3_

_**Respostas das Reviews**_

_**Elys: **_Sasuke é tão tapadinho u.u Mas é proposital. Hoje o segredo da Sakura foi pelos ares (ok, são a Tenten e a Hinata, mas mesmo assim) A.A Quanto à Cindy encontrar a Ino... elas vão se encontrar sim, em um capítulo próximo.

Siiim! Vai ter muito tapa nessa cena 8D! Muahauahauh!

Enfim, espero que você goste desse. Ou ao menos ache suportável X.X

_**Prisma-san: **_A idéia nem é originalmente minha XD Já vi isso em algum lugar, mas não lembro onde...o.o

Ou algo parecido. Mas espero que você esteja gostando, de qualquer forma!

Beijos!

_**Mye-chan: **_Não é? O problema que todos os homens possuem, nem mesmo o Sasuke escapa XD!

Mas aí já é ser bobo demais, francamente. Todo mundo percebeu logo de cara, com a óbvia exceção do Naruto, mas... ei, pêra. Se nem o Naruto nem o Sasuke perceberam... isso significa que ele é tão tapado quanto nosso querido loirinho?

OMG! Nem tinha parado e pensado nisso! Há, agora Sasuke não pode falar mais NADA sobre ser mais esperto que Naruto...heueheuehuh XDDD

Karin e Ino... bom, alguém tem que ser alvo do meu ódio nessa joça Ù.Ú Odeio elas tanto quanto idolatro Tsunade e Konan \o/ Essas sim, são Kunoichis mesmo!

Voltando à fic... espero que você não me bata por esse aqui estar tão tosco 8DD

_**Ryuno-chan: **_A continuação, fofa n.n Tosca e ridícula, mas tá aí o.o"

_**Humu Decave: **_Acredite, estou tendo dificuldades sim XO Estou quase morrendo de agonia e de tanto reformular os caps!

Ah, e a minha fic de Bleach, que tá parada desde o começo do ano! Isso sim, é não atualizar MESMO, hahaha XD

Enfim, atualizada! Espero que você goste!

_**Makie-Chan: **_Agora sim, a Sakura tem motivos para se desesperar... Deixou o poeminha romântico, não tem mais volta!

Mas vai acabar tudo bem, eu garanto )

Espero que você goste desse cap, também \o/

_**Srta. Gilmore: **_Será que é um mal de todas as mulheres? Não gostar de ser chamada de tia?

Minha inspiração é a coisa mais instável do planeta... Aparece de vez em quase nunca, some justo quando eu preciso dela... Êêê, beleza -.-

Pelo menos ela apareceu agora pra eu conseguir escrever e atualizar a coisa aqui!

_**Raphaella Uchiha: **_Ah, isso... não sei XD Tava meio dopada na hora e fui escrevendo.

Sasuke doido da cabeça, surtado e pensando em porque ele está pensando XDDD

Só podia sair da minha cabeça louca isso, viu...

Aliás, falando de escola... A minha foi realmente cruel agora em Maio X( Estava quase me atirando pela janela porque toda madrugada era aquele desespero pra fazer/terminar alguma coisa pro dia seguinte! Haja coração!

Se do Sasuke já dá pra tirar uma casquinha... do Itachi, então, hohoho! –_momento perva_-

Acompanho sim! Você já tá no último capítulo (o 403)?

_**Hyuuga Florine: **_Não é? Homens u.u...

Alguém me explica que é que tem de errado neles?

_**Uchiha Pandora-sama: **_Se tá... no próximo capítulo você vai ver o quanto essa boleira toda tá deixando ele, no mínimo, agitado!

Só que eu tenho que tomar cuidado pra não fazer ele parecer um louco...o.o

Espero que você goste desse capítulo (pedido impossível) n.n

_**Maria Lua: **_Você vai ver, logo, logo...

Tenho que deixar meu modo meloso e romântico ativo nessa hora, lol

_**Neko Sombria: **_Jura o.o? Eu acho que escrevo de um jeito tão estranho...

Ou parece detalhado demais, ou sem sal demais... Nunca fica bom!

Que bom que você gostou XD Espero que você não me mate por este estar (MUUUUUITO) pior que os outros, hehe...

Si não me mata, por favor i.i

_**Lepi-chan: **_A história ainda vai enrolar bastante (não no sentido de ficar enchendo lingüiça, tá?). Bom pra gente, pior pra eles 8DDD

Eis a continuação... espero que você goste n.n

_**-Paula-Sakura- : **_Ah... a carinha espantada do Sasuke. Vai ser uma coisa linda 8DDD

Kukukukuku...

Epsero que não tenha demorado muito o.o Bom, depende. Você considera um mês muito ou pouco XD? O outro vai demorar menos, palavra de ninja o/


	5. Abra os Olhos

_**Naruto não me pertence. Se pertencesse, seria quase tão gostoso quanto o pai, estaria casado com a Hinata, pai de 6 filhos e Hokage.**_

**Dupla Face**

**Três coisinhas:**

**Meu pc é uma merda.**

**Desculpem a demora de 1500 anos pra atualizar,**

**e aproveitem, sim 8D?**

**x-x-x**

**Capítulo 5 – Abra os Olhos**

_É só impressão minha ou Sakura anda muito estranha ultimamente?_

_Não sei... ela anda muito distraída ultimamente, às vezes parece que nem me ouve, fala gaguejando..._

_Estranho._

_E não pára por aí. Ainda tem a Cindy, para quem esqueceu._

_Ontem mesmo, apareceu uma mensagem dela na contra-capa de um dos meus cadernos. A letra floreada, escrita em vinho, com uma marca de beijo ao lado. O engraçado é que aquele gloss me parece familiar..._

_No entanto, isso me esclarece alguma coisa._

_Se ela deixou algum sinal enquanto eu estava na escola, ou alguém daqui está ajudando ela..._

_Ou então, ela pode estar realmente mais perto do que posso imaginar._

_Mas quem?_

_- Ah, Sasuke! – ouço uma voz exclamando por perto. Olho em volta e vejo que é Tenten. – Você viu a Sakura por aí?_

_- Não, não vi. – respondo, friamente._

_- Certo. Vou procurá-la, então. – ela diz, tão inexpressiva quanto eu. Mulheres..._

_E o engraçado dessas horas é que sempre que alguém aparece procurando por alguma pessoa..._

_- Sasuke-kun!_

_...essa pessoa aparece bem no momento seguinte._

_- Sasuke-kuuuun? - _

_- O que foi, Sakura? – pergunto._

_- Você viu a Tenten?_

_Aff..._

_- Ela foi pra lá. – disse, quase morto de tédio. Já estávamos em horário de saída. Mal-humorado, irritado e sem nada pra fazer por aqui, resolvi pegar minhas coisas e me mandar pra casa._

_Nem me despedi da Sakura, nem nada._

_**13:32, Quinta-feira, Casa dos Uchiha**_

_- Cheguei. – murmuro, fechando a porta e tirando meus sapatos._

_- Ah, Sasuke, bem-vindo de volta. Não vai comer? – perguntou minha mãe, da cozinha._

_- Depois. – disse enquanto subia rapidamente as escadas. Realmente, estava com coisa demais na cabeça._

_- Vou separar a sua parte, então. – foi tudo o que escutei antes de fechar a porta e me jogar na cama, tentando reorganizar meus pensamentos._

_Ou pelo menos é o que eu estava tentando fazer antes da porcaria do celular começar a tocar. Mas que merda é agora..._

_Naruto? Que é que aquele tapado quer?_

_- Yo, teme!_

_Bufei._

_- Fala de uma vez._

_- Credo, que mau humor! Cruzes! – ele diz. – Por que é que diabos você foi tão grosseiro desse jeito?_

_- Desse jeito como?_

_- Aff, seu burro! Por que é que você não levou a Sakura-chan pra casa?_

_É irritante o fato das pessoas ficarem comentando: "ai, que lindo! Eles vão embora juntos! Que coisinha meiga!", então, explicações: como Sakura e eu somos praticamente vizinhos, seria uma coisa completamente idiota tomarmos caminhos diferentes para ir ao mesmo lugar. Então, resolvemos simplificar as coisas._

_- Nem lembrei. Diz que eu sinto muito e pronto._

_- Sente nada, seu desgraçado. Nem sei o que é que as mulheres vêem em você..._

_Cacete, por que é que ele tá fazendo tanto estardalhaço sobre isso?_

_- Bom, olhe a situação, eu sou bem melhor que você. E se a Hinata viu alguma coisa boa nesse monte de gordura com pouco cérebro... – zombei._

_- Gordura? Meus músculos são muito bem definidos pra sua informação, viu, ô, Sasuke-baka! – explodiu ele no telefone, indignado._

_- Ah, claro... – bufei de novo. Estou ficando realmente, realmente irritado. – Diz de uma vez por que é que você ligou, sua anta._

_- Anta é você, seu besta. – então ele deu uma pausa. – E eu te liguei porque a Tenten tá chamando a gente pra ver um filme lá na casa dela. Vai ou não?_

_- Tá, vou. Saco. – respondi._

_- Uff, tá. Vou dizer pra ela, então. Agora tchau, tô de saco cheio de ouvir a sua voz._

_- Digo o mesmo._

_E eu estava quase desligando, quando Naruto resolveu falar de novo._

_- Ah, uma coisa. Quem era aquela menina super gostosa que você ficou na última balada?_

_Nem preciso dizer o que fiz logo em seguida._

_**14:37, Quinta-feira, Casa dos Mitarashi **_**(N/A: **o sobrenome da Tenten nunca foi revelado, então vai esse mesmo**)**

_Depois de uma briga completamente infantil sobre que tipo de filme ver, comédia romântica ou terror, as criancinhas decidiram parar com a bobeira e assistir suspense._

_Agora, estou aqui, jogado num sofá, olhando alguma cena do filme no qual eu não estou prestando a mínima atenção, com Naruto deitado no tapete no colo de Hinata com um monte de pipoca na boca (mastigando de boca aberta, ainda), Tenten se agarrando no Neji porque está com medo (pff...) e Sakura numa poltrona do lado, bebendo um pouco de Coca e totalmente absorta na TV._

_Que tédio... seria melhor se eu tivesse ficado em casa._

_Então, peguei o controle do DVD que estava em cima da mesinha e apertei o pause._

_Naruto ficou indignado, claro._

_- Mas...! Sasuke! – ele começou a espernear. – Você parou numa hora crítica, seu maluco!_

_- Preciso ir no banheiro. – disse, me levantando._

_- Calma aí, Naruto. Eu também preciso pegar mais pipoca. Hinata, Sakura, me ajudam com a sobremesa? – perguntou Tenten._

_- Putz, Tenten, vamos ficar enormes! – ouvi Sakura rir lá da sala._

_Enquanto isso, eu ia olhando pelas mil e uma portas do corredor da casa, olhando em cada uma delas para ver qual era a do banheiro. Depois perguntam porque eu não gosto de casas grandes. Porcaria..._

_Tenten mora com a tia, Anko, que é dona de uma academia de artes marciais bem famosa do 7º distrito. Os pais dela trabalham nos Estados Unidos, e por causa dessas confusões com visto e todo o resto, ela teve que ficar._

_- Ah, Sasuke! O banheiro é a penúltima porta à esquerda! – gritou Tenten._

_Caramba... tantos lugares para colocar o maldito banheiro e botam logo no fim daquele maldito e interminável corredor?_

_Que inferno._

_No caminho, passei pelo quarto de Tenten. Era todo enjoativo, cor-de-rosa e verde claro, cheio de bichinhos de pelúcia e essas frescurices de meninas. Mas uma coisa me chamou a atenção. Em cima da cômoda, tinha um estojo de maquiagem aberto. Do lado dele, um gloss salmão-rosado._

_Entrei no quarto, pegando o gloss na mão. Tinha certeza... era a cor do gloss que estava naquela mensagem. Mas o que aquilo estava fazendo..._

_Caramba, como eu sou idiota. É óbvio... Nem acredito que deixei passar essa. Sempre vejo Tenten carregando essa coisa. E saindo várias vezes da aula para ir ao banheiro retocar a maquiagem. O que significa que..._

_- Sasuke? Que é que você está fazendo no meu quar...?_

_- Então, Tenten... – murmurei, me virando lentamente para ela. – Talvez você queira me explicar por que tinha uma marca do __**seu **__gloss num dos meus livros?_

_Ela hesitou por um segundo, engolindo em seco._

_- Do que é que você está falando?_

_- Ah, nem me venha com essa. Você sabe perfeitamente. Então, quem é ela?_

_- Ela quem? – perguntou, mais nervosa ainda._

_Dei um passo à frente para encara-la mais de perto. Ela recuou._

_- Cindy. – disse, já perdendo a paciência. – E não tente me enrolar. Sei que você está ajudando ela. Então – QUEM É? – perguntei, segurando-a pelos ombros, com força. Ela começou a lacrimejar de nervoso._

_- Eu não sei do que você está falando! Eu só..._

_- Só o quê? Fala de uma vez! – gritei._

_- Ela não vai falar nada. E você vai largar ela agora, Uchiha. – disse uma voz da porta, ameaçadora. Olhei e vi Neji, de braços cruzados, irritado._

_Soltei-a._

_- Que é que está acontecendo aqui, Tenten? – perguntou Neji, dando um beijo no topo da cabeça da menina, enquanto olhava para mim com raiva._

_- Não, nada, Neji... – respondeu ela, nem um pouco convincente._

_Bufei, minha irritação já atingindo níveis inimagináveis._

_- É só que a sua namoradinha se recusou a me contar uma coisa... e não interessa se vou ter que arrancar alguns dentes seus, Hyuuga, mas vou fazê-la falar._

_- Deixa, eu cuido disso agora. – sussurrou Neji baixinho para a namorada, que já se acalmava. – Uchiha, não sei o que você quer com ela. Mas se é o eu acho que é, então, nem precisava. Eu mesmo já sei._

_Arregalei os olhos. Que palhaçada era essa, afinal?_

_- Como? – perguntei. No corredor, Naruto, Hinata e Sakura olhavam a cena sem entender._

_- É sobre a tal "Cindy", não é? Pois então. Só há uma coisa que eu vou te dizer. Deixe de ser imbecil. Olhe em volta. Não consegue ver nada? – perguntou._

_Aah. Agora o cara quer bancar a minha mãe. Filhote, presta mais atenção... Bah!_

_Que perda de tempo._

_- A única coisa que eu estou vendo é uma dupla de babacas tentando me fazer de trouxa e três molóides assistindo tudo com cara de bunda._

_Neji olhava com a mesma cara de desgosto. Tenten, Hinata e Naruto me olhavam com os olhos arregalados e talvez até um pouco de raiva. Sakura só começou a piscar muito mais que o normal._

_- Agora, saiam da frente. Tenho mais o que fazer do que ficar olhando para a cara de vocês. – disse, estressado, esbarrando em Neji com o ombro e me dirigindo à porta. Hinata foi logo para o lado, me dando espaço. Naruto só ficou parado com aquela cara de idiota, me olhando._

_No entanto, maldita seja Sakura, que resolveu barrar o meu caminho._

_- Sasuke-kun... Espera, vamos conversar, quem sabe..._

_- Sai. Da. Minha. Frente. – ameacei, cerrando os olhos._

_Ela não se mexeu._

_- Pelo menos, explica o que está aconte..._

_- Lembro de ter dito pra sair da minha frente! – gritei, empurrando-a com tudo para o lado. Ouvi o baque quando ela bateu na parede. É, tinha empurrado com muita força. Mas não estava nem ligando._

_- Sakura-chan! – gritou Hinata, já indo ajudar. Ouvi alguns gemidos de dor._

_Mas quem disse que eu estava prestando atenção?_

_Passei pela sala feito um furacão – rápido, sem nem olhar direito – peguei minha jaqueta e fui logo em direção à porta. Estava trancada. Irritado, nervoso, nem prestando atenção direito no que fazia, arrombei-a, dando uns chutes com tudo na maçaneta. Assim que saí para a rua, senti milhares de gotas pesadas de chuva me atingirem. Ia ser uma tempestade daquelas._

_Fui andando pela calçada, quando ouvi um grito às minhas costas. Me virei, e vi Naruto atrás de mim._

_- Sasuke! Volta aqui, seu imbecil! – berrava ele. Apenas dei de ombros e continuei meu caminho. Naruto escorregava por causa da chuva, o que o atrasava bastante. Quando finalmente desistiu, bem atrás de mim, gritou:_

_- Quer saber? Neji tem razão! Você é um puta dum estúpido, Sasuke! Será que você nunca enxergou nada durante todos esses anos?_

_Continuei andando._

_- Abra os olhos! Idiota!_

_Ignorei, e se não tivesse feito isso, talvez aquilo tudo tivesse se resolvido muito mais depressa._

**x-x-x**

**Tenho que admitir... Até eu fiquei com raiva do Sasuke agora ¬¬ (e olha que fui eu que escrevi)**

**Que burro! Bom, pelo menos ele admitiu no finzinho, né? Na verdade, isso tudo é meio que um flashback. Vocês vão saber por que no fim, mas não duvido muito que adivinhem agora. Afinal, é simplesmente a coisa mais clichê que existe, e eu não tenho um pingo de criatividade útil.**

**Mas acho que vocês já sabem disso 8D**

**Mil desculpas, de verdade, pela demora. Vou tentar não chutar tanto o meu computador – talvez seja por isso que ele dê tanto pau.**

**Beijos, e até o próximo!**

_Se alguém ainda lembra dessa droga, deixa uma review aí XD_

_**Resposta das Reviews**_

**Srta. Gilmore: **Ah, voltamos ao ponto alto da trama: quando Sasuke descobre tudo. Hihihi... O cara nem imagina. OMG, você gostou do poema? Aquela coisa ali? Caramba... o.o E depois de 10394959 anos, I'm back o/

**Hyuuga Florine: **Eeeei, olha o assunto! Que coisa XD Mas, bem, não deixa de ser verdade. Sabia que os homens pensam em sexo a cada 2 segundos? De acordo com o Discovery Channel, é fato. Éééé, sou uma pessoa culta, bem, eu assisto DC. 8D Continuei, mas não foi tão logo, aposto, hauahauh XD

**Prisma-san: **Ai, que capítulo lindo... i.i Me deu vontade de entrar na fic e encher o Sasuke de porrada, de tão estúpido que ele foi. É, que coisa lênda, gentí. 8P

Mas é agora que tudo fica mais emocionante, huhuhu 8)

**Yusukii: **Então, vou ter que pedir desculpas! Demorei milênios, não?

Mas antes tarde do que nunca, o que podia ter sido feito ontem não pode ser deixado pra amanhã, e uma doida mala vai mais tarde do que uma normal bolsinha de mão (õ.O)... Então, atualizei, e ta aí 8D

**Vicky-chan 11: **É, descontraída... Depois dessa cena pública de violência contra a mulher e a velha cena trágica de tempestade em momentos tristes, eu tô chegando a duvidar disso agora o.O E desculpe pela demora, pela milésima vez. Acho que eu vou ter que ficar me desculpando até o fim do ano. Aliás, será que termino até o fim do ano?

**Oyzukai Sakura: **Aaah, me deu um aperto no coração nesse cap de agora quando o Sasuke empurra ela...ó.ò Você não sabe o quanto. Mas eu não podia apagar, já tinha planejado isso há um tempo e não tem como eu ter uma idéia boa assim do nada XO E além do mais, todo casal briga B) #desculpaesfarrapada off#

Ah, Sasuke vai ter um belo... susto, digamos. Também, quem não ficaria, né? Acho que do jeito que ele é, deve ficar mais _"Meu Deeeeus, como eu sou burro, como é que eu não percebi isso?"_ e.e... A Sakura é bem mais bonita que a Ino, mas a Tsunade rula as duas e a Konan humilha todo mundo \o/

Sim, ele ficou meio desconfiado, no fundo. No fuuuuuuundo...

**Laila' cerejaa: **É que é moda pintar o cabelo no Japão. Quanto mais berrante e incomum o tom, melhor. Como todo mundo é de olhinho puxado, tem que ter alguma coisa pra destacar, né XDDD Ainda sou adepta das cores normais, claro.

Ainda vai ter muita zoação do Naruto por causa disso, pode crer!

Obrigada pela review :3

**Mye-chan: **Pronto, acabei de matar a sua curiosidade 8) Olha o fuê que deu! O.O

Meu Deus, menina, tenho que te dar parabéns. Não são muitas as pessoas que tem saco pra me agüentar, hauahauh XD

A reação do Sasuke... imagino ela um pouco mais complexa do que o normal. Surpreso, mas não exatamente assustado... sabe? Bem, ainda tenho tempo para ver isso, então deve estar tudo bem 8D

Bom, de fato, isso é tão legal! Eu adoraria fazer isso com um menino na vida real. Mas, por enquanto, vou ficar só sonhando mesmo... aiai u.u

A realidade é dura Ç.Ç

Enfim, obrigada pela review. E beijos com açúcar de volta ;)

**Neko Sombria: **Bem, a continuação aí. Eu sei, dá tempo pra passar férias longuíssimas no Havaí e voltar e ainda sobrar tempo, mas ta aí. Hehe 8D

**Lecka-chan: **Não, eu entendi perfeitamente 8D É como dizem, uma louca entende outra louca MAUAHAUAH... Enfim, saiu. Depois de mil anos.

Jura? Eu tentei mais ou menos pensar como se fosse o Sasuke, sempre reclamando de alguma coisa, irritado, entediado... Aí foi.

Gosh, eu também queria! Aí não ia precisar me arrastar em plena manhã de Sábado ao Bom Retiro aqui em Sampa pra comprar umas 4 camisetas por 10 reais cada uma, hehehe XD (vida de pobre é assim...afz u.u)

A Ino vai surtar. Definitivamente. Acho que vai ser uma das cenas mais bizarras de toda a fic!

Beijos de volta! Espero que você continue acompanhando!

**Brittykaahl3: **Ah, a Saku é foda ;D Uma das coisas que mais me anima a não desistir é quando eu estiver escrevendo o final... o triunfo final da Sakura. Enfim, o felizes para sempre.

Ugh credo XD Adoro a frase _Felizes para Sempre_, mas ela é tão clichê que já chega a me dar arrepios (?)

Estranho? É, eu sei que sou 8D

Beijos!


	6. Mente Dividida

_**Mas que coisa, Naruto não é meu e eu também não quero. O Sasori é muito mais bonito e o Hidan é bem mais sexy ;O**_

**Dupla Face**

**x-x-x**

**Há! Bati meu recorde, um capítulo em uma semana!**

**Ergam as mãos para o céu, irmãos 8D**

**x-x-x**

_Nesse aqui, vão haver algumas mudanças. O POV é da Sakura, de acordo com a ordem, mas no final, haverá um POV da Ino._

**Capítulo 6 – Mente Dividida**

_Meu ombro dói. O médico disse que o impacto foi tão forte que o osso deslocou – ou seja, nada de mexer o braço esquerdo por um mês e meio, no mínimo._

_Minha consciência está pesada. E boa parte do meu ânimo foi embora._

_É tudo minha culpa. Sou uma idiota. Uma tremenda de uma idiota._

_Mas não sabia que as coisas iriam chegar àquele ponto! Eu... eu só queria que tudo isso pudesse acabar... não sei._

_Isso foi ontem. Estava na cozinha com Tenten e Hinata, ajudando a decidir se faríamos milkshake ou sorvete com cobertura. Decidimos que faríamos meio a meio, e então, Tenten se animou do nada._

_- Ah, esperem aqui. Vou até meu quarto pegar uma coisa que o Neji me deu... Juro, é a coisa mais linda que já vi, vocês vão ver..._

_Então, ela foi. E daí, começamos a ouvir a voz do Sasuke gritando. Neji foi bem na frente, e começou a brigar com ele. Fiquei com Naruto e Hinata na porta, só assistindo._

_Eles estavam discutindo por causa do gloss. O que Tenten me emprestou para escrever a mensagem naquele livro do Sasuke!_

_O problema era que Sasuke estava gritando muito, e Tenten começou a tremer. É um velho trauma: há um ou dois anos, uma quadrilha invadiu a casa. E quando eles tentaram arrombar o cofre com alguns bens e não conseguiram, começaram a ameaçar Tenten mais ou menos do jeito que Sasuke estava fazendo agora, só que bem pior. Como ela não sabia a senha, começou a se desesperar e chorar. Aí, a tia dela chegou, e botou todos eles para correr. Ou melhor, jogou-os para fora da casa, e nas mãos da polícia. Desde então, Tenten tem um certo trauma._

_Neji começou a tentar acalmá-lo, e tudo. Mas não deu em nada. Quando ele foi sair, eu tentei impedir ele, pra explicar tudo, e talvez enfim tirar coragem não sei de onde pra admitir..._

_Mas não consegui, e ele, totalmente irritado, me empurrou contra a parede. Doeu. Muito mesmo._

_Hinata já foi logo me ajudar. Tenten terminou de se acalmar e foi com Neji chamar um médico_. _Naruto... só saiu correndo atrás do Sasuke._

_Antes que vocês perguntem, sim, Naruto sabia. Eu contei a ele quando estávamos saindo da escola, já que ele veio todo exacerbado perguntando "Ah, qual é, me digam. Vocês sabem quem era aquela menina que o teme beijou na última balada, não sabem? Heeein?"._

_Ou eu contava ou ficava com Naruto no meu ouvido. Acho que não tive muitas opções, certo?_

_- Ah, graças a Deus que não foi o direito. Assim, você não se atrasa com a matéria da escola. – disse minha mãe, sentando ao meu lado na cama. – Você está bem, querida?_

_Disse para ela que escorreguei na chuva e caí em cima do ombro. Queria poder contar a verdade, mas aí teria que contar a versão inteira e ela não ia ficar nada feliz em saber das minhas "escapadas" noturnas._

_- Estou sim, mãe. – respondi, meio desanimada. – Aliás, mamãe, será que posso ficar em casa hoje? Estou meio cansada..._

_Ela sorriu._

_- Claro, meu anjo. Descanse por hoje, vou ligar para a escola pra explicar o motivo da falta. – aaah, caramba. Que sortuda eu sou por ter uma mãe tão legal. De qualquer forma, não estou com a mínima vontade de sair daqui. Acho que não ia conseguir mesmo se ela não deixasse._

_Passei praticamente a manhã inteira assistindo TV e lendo umas revistas velhas. Normalmente eu estaria pulando de alegria, mas agora não estou com o mínimo humor pra isso._

_Um pouco depois de a minha mãe sair do quarto, vi através da janela Sasuke sair de casa. Estava com aquela mesma expressão indiferente de sempre. Aquilo me deu raiva, vontade de chorar, de gritar e de pedir desculpas, tudo ao mesmo tempo. No entanto, só fiquei parada, enrolada no edredom enquanto simulava em minha cabeça que tinha saído correndo de casa atrás dele de pijama mesmo. Cada uma dessas paranóias dava em um resultado: eu era empurrada de novo. Ele vinha e me pedia desculpas, e tudo acabava bem. Em outras, sequer me ouvia._

_Numa hora qualquer, mamãe abriu um pouco a porta e enfiou a cabeça ali dentro, pedindo desculpas porque tinha que cuidar de assuntos urgentes na loja, e não podia ficar em casa comigo. Disse que estava tudo bem, que ela podia ir. Ela deu aquelas recomendações de sempre, que já tinha feito o almoço, que se eu quisesse comer era só esquentar. Depois, deu tchau e fechou a porta de novo, me trancando novamente nesse redemoinho sufocante de problemas._

_Lá pelas uma e pouco, estava jogada no sofá comendo um pote de sorvete de morango, ainda de pijama, quando ouço a campainha._

_Era Tenten, com meu dever de casa._

_- Meu Deus, Sakura... sem querer ser grossa, mas você tá com uma aparência horrível. – disse ela, assim que abri a porta._

_- É, devo estar mesmo. – disse, com a voz mais ou menos parecida com a de alguém que vai morrer no minuto seguinte. Dessa vez, ela balançou a cabeça em reprovação._

_- Ai, ai. Que humor é esse?_

_- O de sempre..._

_Só que aí ela pegou o pote e a colher das minhas mãos e me empurrou até o sofá, sentando do meu lado. Aí, ela respirou fundo e perguntou:_

_- Você não tá bem, né?_

_Foi a minha vez de respirar fundo._

_- Quer saber? Não. – respondi, me levantando de novo pra pegar o sorvete. No entanto, Tenten me segurou. Relutante, voltei ao meu lugar._

_- Sério, Sakura, pára com isso. Só tá te fazendo mal. – disse Tenten. – Aliás, preciso te contar o que aconteceu hoje. Naruto foi expulso._

_- Como? Mas por quê? – perguntei, arregalando os olhos._

_- Ele bateu no Sasuke. Começou a maior pancadaria na hora do intervalo... Aí, o diretor viu e pediu para os dois irem até a sala dele. Como Naruto é quem tem fama de esquentado, já viu pra quem ia sobrar a culpa..._

_Fiquei com raiva. Sabia que Naruto ia tentar de novo brigar com Sasuke. Aquele besta! Depois do tanto que eu disse pra ele não se meter! Do jeito que ele é, claro que ia dar confusão... Estou super brava com ele, mas estou com ainda mais do Sasuke. Ele é quem devia ter sido expulso... não é?_

_No entanto, fiquei quieta. Mas comecei a piscar bem mais que o normal e a fechar e abrir os dedos rapidamente, sinais claros de que estava borbulhando de raiva e com vontade de chorar ao mesmo tempo. Numa amizade de longa data dessas, é claro que Tenten não deixaria passar despercebido._

_- Ei, ei, calma. Vamos parar de falar disso, tá bem? – consolou ela. Me levantei e fui até o meu sorvete, colocando uma colher enorme na boca e sentindo o gosto doce se misturar com o azedo da minha boca. Minha garganta doía._

_- Meu Deus, Sakura, estou falando sério. Pare ou vou tacar esse pote pela janela. Você está parecendo aquelas loucas de TPM! – ralhou ela. – Mas como não somos loucas de TPM, posso pegar um pouco?_

_Soltei uma risada._

_- A casa é sua, madame. – ofereci, pegando outra colher para ela._

_Ficamos lá comendo sorvete enquanto Tenten me explicava que Hinata não tinha vindo porque tinha um compromisso de negócios do pai que exigia a "presença da família toda", e que Neji tinha ido junto. Ficamos comentando sobre o quanto essa parte de ser riquinha devia ser chata, quando Tenten lembrou de uma festa de um amigo rico da tia que ia ser hoje, e que ela estava sendo devidamente "persuadida" a comparecer._

_- Ah, vai, Tenten. Pode ser legal. – disse._

_- Ah, mas não vai ser mesmo! Eu nem te disse quem é que está dando a festa! – escandalizou ela._

_- Não pode ser tão ruim assim..._

_- Você vai aprender que pode, Sakura. É o pai da Ino!_

_Arregalei os olhos._

_- C-como é que é? O Yamanaka Inoshi? – perguntei, embasbacada._

_- Sim, é. Digamos que ele é um velho amigo da minha tia... dos tempos de escola, acho. Você entendeu agora? Se eu for, vou ter que ficar fingindo que sou amiga da Ino a noite INTEIRA!_

_Ok, tenho que admitir que é uma situação realmente horrorosa. Eu acho que teria o maior chilique se isso acontecesse..._

_- Já planejou a fuga? – perguntei._

_- Estou falando sério, Sakura. – Tenten replicou, me olhando feio. – O pior é que eu estou sendo praticamente obrigada a ir! Ainda mais porque não fui na última! Pelo amor de Deus, Sakura, você tem que me ajudar!_

_Ajudar? Como, sua babaca? Esqueceu que eu estou na maior época de depressão da minha vida? E com o braço quebrado?_

_Mas é claro que não falei nada disso. Resolvi fechar o bico e me limitar a perguntar:_

_- Como?_

_- Por favor, por favor. Eu sei que é muita mancada te pedir isso, mas... você pode vir comigo?_

_Só a menção do fato já serviu para me desanimar completamente. Quer dizer, eu tenho passado o mais longe possível de maquiagem e roupas – e consequentemente, de saídas noturnas. Qualquer coisa que me lembrasse... bem, vocês sabem._

_- Ah, Tenten... – murmurei, sentindo uma pontada de vontade de chorar._

_- Sakura... vamos, vem comigo. Não estou agüentando te ver com essa cara._

_- É que eu estou tão mal... Não consigo parar de pensar nele... E quanto mais eu tento não pensar, mais dor de cabeça dá._

_- É justamente por isso!... Sério, Sakura. Vem, vai te fazer bem espairecer um pouco. Aliás... – ela se aproximou e baixou a voz em um tom travesso. - ...vão ter vários meninos lá. Você vai esquecer rápido, confia em mim._

_Dei uma risadinha._

_- Posso ligar para o Neji e alerta-lo da grande chance que ele tem de ser chifrado hoje à noite? – brinquei._

_Tenten me deu um tapa no ombro, rindo._

_- Não é pra mim, sua tonta. É pra você! Eu estou super feliz com o Neji, pra sua informação. – disse._

_- Xiii... será? Você vive reclamando do quanto ele é arrogante._

_- É verdade, sim. Ele é meio metido, mas... sabe de uma coisa? Quando a gente tá sozinho..._

_Comecei a rir mais ainda._

_- Nem precisa falar, todo mundo já sabe o que acontece em seguida..._

_- Não é isso, sua pervertida! – Tenten resmungou, corando. – Mas, sabe... ele é super fofo comigo. Sei lá, meio que dá muito certo nós dois juntos._

_Posso falar uma coisa? Tinha que dar certo mesmo! Foi meio ano de agonia pra juntar Neji e Tenten... Eu e Hinata estávamos nos esgoelando nessa missão Cupido, e na maior parte das vezes, quase que Naruto estragava tudo._

_Mas eles sempre tiveram a maior química. Foi muita briga, muita implicação... mas no fim acabou bem, não foi?_

_- Torço todo dia pra que dê certo entre você e ele, também._

_- É, espero que sim. – respondi, depois de um tempo de silêncio._

_O nome de Sasuke era um tabu agora para mim. Eu não ousava mencioná-lo, mas em minha cabeça tudo o que se repetia era isso._

_**20:44, Sexta-feira, Mansão dos Yamanaka**_

_Depois de um tempo pensando, decidi aceitar o convite de Tenten. Liguei para minha mãe, para avisá-la, e perguntei se podia pegar algumas coisas da loja. Ela disse que sim – desde que eu não estragasse nada, claro._

_Pode deixar, mamãe. Tenho mais experiência nisso do que você possa imaginar._

_Lá para umas sete e meia, estava na casa de Tenten terminando de me arrumar. Prendi os cabelos em um coque bagunçado, deixando algumas mechas finas soltas, coloquei uma maquiagem leve e um vestido na altura dos joelhos, que era branco e ia se tornando vermelha à medida que avançava para a saia. Olhei para o espelho e senti uma pontada de dor. Aquilo me lembrava incrivelmente... a Cindy. Aquela outra metade vergonhosa de mim. Desviei o olhar._

_Tenten também estava linda. Usava um vestido azul-miosótis, longo e justo, e os cabelos estavam soltos, cheios de cachinhos charmosos nas pontas. Quanto à tia dela, Anko... bom, tenho que admitir: ela pode estar quase nos quarenta, mas continua sendo uma mulher bem sexy! Estava com um vestido curto vermelho de cair o queixo, sempre com aquele sorriso brincalhão na cara. Sempre a achei uma mulher muito engraçada._

_- Tia, não vá se embebedar, por favor. – pediu Tenten, assim que chegamos._

_- Relaxa, queridinha. Vou me controlar. – respondeu Anko, fazendo pouco caso. – Vocês duas, também, juízo._

_- Ué? Mas eu achei que..._

_- O que? Você achou que eu ia obrigar vocês duas a andarem comigo feito dois cachorrinhos encoleirados? Isso é coisa de gente fresca, francamente. Agora, vão se divertir. – ela disse. – Sakura, fique de olho nessa menina. Pobre do namorado dela se acabar descobrindo..._

_- Tia! – ralhou Tenten._

_- Estou brincando, estou brincando! – riu Anko. – Ah, uma coisinha: não fiquem muito perto daquela garota Ino. O pai dela já é um babaca, imagine a pobre. É praticamente ele em versão feminina e mais nova..._

_Ficamos vendo ela se afastar, vários homens virando as cabeças em sua direção. Tenten e eu rimos._

_- Mas pensei que eles fossem colegas de classe! – estranhei._

_- Ah, isso. A verdade é que Inoshi adora minha tia, mas ela o detesta. Ela só veio por causa da bebida, mesmo. – Tenten confessou, rindo mais um pouco. – E talvez por mais outro motivo também..._

_- Qual? – perguntei, embora já tivesse uma idéia._

_- Sabe aquele empresário, Hatake Kakashi?_

_- Sei._

_- Ele faz aulas de Kung-fu na academia da minha tia. Portanto..._

_- Deixa eu adivinhar: ele está aqui e os dois estão de rolo. Acertei?_

_- Qualquer pessoa acertaria._

_Esbarramos em não sei quantos convidados, todos muito bem-vestidos. Várias luzes coloridas presas no teto se moviam pelo ambiente, criando um efeito surpreendente. De repente, Tenten deu uma cotovelada em mim._

_- Lembra dele, Sakura?_

_Ah, mas claro que eu lembrava. Era um menino lindo de outra sala, de quem eu era a fim há alguns meses atrás. Mas nunca tive coragem de arriscar nada – dêem um tempo, eu ainda estava meio... ahn... desconfiada? Cautelosa com essa coisa de meninos bonitos e populares._

_- Claro. – disse._

_- Por que não tenta? – ela sugeriu. Arregalei os olhos._

_- Ficou louca?_

_- Não, estou bem lúcida. E é uma boa chance, sabe._

_Sabia exatamente o que era. Agora eu não estava de óculos, de blusão de frio, de tranças, estava maquiada, bem vestida._

_Eu era a Sakura no papel de Cindy._

_Me senti enjoada só de pensar nisso. Mas se eu beijasse aquele garoto agora, quem sabe eu não pudesse, não sei... esquecer o Sasuke por alguns momentos?_

_Nem pensei direito. Fui até ele, desviando-me habilmente das pessoas no caminho. Peguei um doce da mesa do buffet, sorri e parei ao seu lado. Ele sorriu de volta._

_- Ah, mas que sorte. O que uma sereia faz fora do mar?_

_- Não sei. Talvez procurando um marinheiro para levar ao fundo do oceano. – respondi, sensualmente, nem ligando para a cantada totalmente imbecil que ele havia passado._

_- E já achou?_

_- Estou olhando para ele... ou para os lábios dele._

_Nem precisava falar mais. Do nada, ele me pegou nos braços e me beijou. Por outro lado, devo ter enlouquecido. Tudo começou a girar, ficar confuso. Comecei a sentir uma vertigem e achei que ia cair._

_Tudo me lembrava o Sasuke._

_Eu era apaixonada pelo Sasuke.E foi a Cindy que conseguiu mexer com o Sasuke. Fui eu que beijou aqueles lábios... Era ela quem havia feito aquela promessa estúpida. E tinha sido eu quem tinha sido empurrada por ele._

_Era tudo, Cindy, eu, Sasuke._

_Porque eu era ela. Foi naquela forma que pude me dizer tão apaixonada pelo Sasuke, em atos... mas foi no meu eu de verdade que pude admitir isso em palavras. Como Cindy, eu pude dizer a verdade a ele. Como Sakura, a única coisa que eu havia feito era fofocar com minhas amigas sobre o que fazer._

_Eu era pura e simplesmente covardia._

_Minha cabeça começou a doer mais do que nunca enquanto meus lábios correspondiam àquele beijo de uma forma febril, doentia. Eu fechei os olhos e me pus a pensar que era o Sasuke ali, que não haviam mais mentiras, que tudo estava bem... mas o pouco de sanidade venceu o resto de loucura._

_Empurrei-o e saí correndo._

_- Sakura! – ouvi a voz de Tenten, embaçada, atrás de mim._

_Parei, ofegante. Então, me dei conta de que estava chorando, e muito. Lágrimas não paravam de brotar dos meus olhos. Minha amiga me alcançou e me abraçou, e passei a chorar mais ainda._

_- Que aconteceu, Sakura? – perguntou ela, baixinho._

_- Ah, Tenten...e-eu... não agüento... mais... – solucei._

_- Calma, calma. Primeiro, para de chorar. Depois, você pode me contar._

_- Eu... ah..._

_E eu estava tão acabada de chorar e Tenten tão preocupada comigo que nem notamos um vulto um pouco distante de nós. Era Ino._

_E a expressão dela não era das melhores._

_**Ino's POV**_

Não dá pra acreditar. Não tem como.

Por que, _por que_, por que diabos tem que ser ela?

Eu é que sou popular. Eu é que sou bonita e não tenho uma testa enorme. Eu é que venho de uma família rica por aqui.

Mas por que é ELA quem acaba ganhando tudo o que eu quero?

Já não basta o Sasuke, não é? Logo o Kiba... quem ela pensa que é pra sair beijando-o logo na MINHA festa? Era para ele ser meu! O Sasuke também!

Mas espera... na escola ela é a maior imbecil CDF. Mas de noite, nas festas e baladas, ela aparecendo toda arrumada... tem coisa nisso, tenho certeza.

Aquela conversa estranha na Yochin. E aquele beijo na Hatsume, a mensagem no guardanapo, e agora esse beijo com o Kiba e do nada ela o empurra e sai correndo...

Tem algo fedendo por aqui. E eu vou descobrir o que é, podem apostar.

_Ou meu nome não é Yamanaka Ino._

**x-x-x**

**Sinceramente, acho que Ino é sim uma patricinha chata. Sei lá, o jeito que ela fala e age, dá a ver que ela é bem metida. Heh.**

**Demorei menos com esse, não sei por que. Esse episódio tava mais planejado, acho – pra falar a verdade, nos últimos três episódios eu não tinha a mínima idéia do que escrever, então tive que improvisar. Hahaha.**

**Só dou um alerta para o próximo que vai ser uma coisa bem feliz e açucarada.**

**Mas, digam: vocês gostaram?**

_Reviews :3?_

_**Resposta das Reviews**_

**Prisma-san: **Aaaah, me deu uma vontade danada, sabia? Mas pensa bem... se Sasuke for espancado e morrer, a fic inteira vai perder o sentido!

Ok, admito que continua dando vontade. No próximo ele compensa., hoho.

Sobre a música do Supla... O.O Cacetadaaaaaaaaa! Não é que é tudo a ver? Meu Deus...

**Kalinka James: **Eu sei que deve ser um saco essa enrolation, mas não vai demorar muito. Quase garanto que não vai chegar nem nos 20 capítulos. Ou até 15.

Dá uma raiva do emo mais odiado de Naruto, né? Mas é pra isso que ele existe, então vamos esculachar XD! Ihá!

**Oyzukai Sakura: **É por isso que eu digo: inteligente nada, o cara é mais tapado que o Naruto, pó XO Pfff... u.u

Mas sem isso, não teria a emoção da encheção de lingüiça, veja só 8D Nosso loirinho ainda vai zuar muito com ele no final, você vai ver.

Também acho isso uma graça! O modo como cada pessoa pensa diferente em uma relação, cada um com seus próprios medos e erros. Acho que é por isso que, mesmo havendo aqueles milhões de casais clichê, como o "perfeitos um pro outro", cada um desses milhões vai ser diferente justamente por causa dos dois que formam o casal. É uma coisa fascinante de se analisar.

Lembrando que isso deveria ser a resposta de uma review e não outro monólogo chato... o.o Enfim, obrigada pela review! (antes que eu fale mas ¬¬)

**Lovenly: **Eu também estou super animada com a história e tudo n.n Meu único problema se chama preguiça ¬¬ (se eu for para o inferno, já vou até saber por que!) Quanto tempo demorei, uma semana?

**Mitsuki-chan: **Aaah, que bom que você gostou n.n É sempre bom para um ficwritter saber que o povo tá gostando da fic, hehehe XDDD Espero que você continue acompanhando. E que goste desse capítulo, também.

**Hyuuga Florine: **Pode, só espera a fic terminar e a Sakura engravidar de pelo menos um mini-Uchiha XDDD Qual modo prefere, esgoelado ou afogado? A.A

**Tsuki Hiina: **Aaaah, romance é pra se apaixonar mesmo, normal x) (piada sem graça detected!) Ei, calma aê, não precisa se ajoelhar XDD (mas se quiser,pode! Boahahahaha)

Ok, parei u.u

**Taliane: **Amor é uma dor, é um tédio sem remédio! Mas parece que todo mundo virou sadomasoquista, então deixa, não sou eu que to apaixonada mesmo XD (que pessoa legal U.U)

Mas acho que é justamente por isso que eles formam um casal bonito. Por que ela nunca desiste dele, mesmo depois de tudo. Agora tá mais NaruSaku, mas é SasuSaku forevá, na veia e no sangue!

**Sakusasuke: **Posso dizer só pelo seu nick que você deve adorar SasuSaku n.n mas fazer o quê, é um casal tão lendo, nem tem como não se apaixonar. Adoro NaruSaku e SasuNaru, mas SasuSaku rula tudo ò.o

**Srta. Gilmore: **Tadinha mesmo... até agora não entendi como ela gosta dele, o cara é o maior babaca em 99,9 do tempo! Mas amor é cego, e provavelmente masoquista... Deve ser por isso que um monte de gente ainda corre atrás do/da ex mesmo já tando na cara que acabou há séculos!

É baka mesmo... mas sem isso, não teria fic, certo XD?

**Mye-chan: **Sasuke é idiota, por mais que negue isso e se faça superior à Naruto... Por mais que eles pareçam diferentes, no fundo são iguais. Bobos, ignorantes, mas determinados. É isso que faz a amizade deles ser tão fofa!

No lugar da Sakura, eu teria me levantado e dado um chute bem localizado nas partes baixas pro cara aprender quem é que manda na casa ¬¬ Mas a coitadinha tá tão perdida, acho que toda aquela rapidez de acontecimentos deve ter mexido muito com ela.

Também adoro clichê, desde que bem aplicado. Acho que eles são muito necessários – afinal, eles existem porque muitas coisas na vida acontecem com todo mundo. Muda só o jeito da pessoa encarar isso. Existem muitas coincidências na vida, só procurar que você acha um monte.

Hauahauah! OMG, eu viciei alguém em uma fic minha 8O Que milagre XDD

**Usagi chan: **Sempre adorei esse tipo de história... Sei lá, a menina de personalidade forte e masculina, mas que consegue ser linda e feminina ao mesmo tempo. Dá uma sensação de equilíbrio na pessoa.

Mas gosto é gosto, e eu não deveria estar falando disso o.o Desculpe!

Bem, bem... outro capítulo, espero que você goste.

Outro abraço de volta procê :)


End file.
